Mi nueva vida en Fukuoka
by Leiro
Summary: (UA) YohxAnna, Yoh tiene otra vida demasiado diferente, y sin mencionar a Anna, que es una cabaretera que termina por enamorar a Yoh. Muy bueno. Advertencias: Es muy fuerte el fic, léanlo bajo su propio riesgo. Chap 5!
1. Capítulo I

**Advertencias: Este fic llega a resultar en escenas muy fuerte y agresivo, léanlo bajo su propio riesgo. Puede llegar a haber abuso sexual; y lenguaje agresivo y obsceno. Están advertidos, es un YohxAnna.**

**"La Cabaretera De Fukuoka"**

**S**us curvas eran perfectas, sus labios igual, sus cabellos dorados sedosos y manejables, sus ojos negros azabaches y aquella sonrisa era más hermosa que todo. Una fiera exquisitamente indomable, imposible de comparar con otras, ella era perfecta. Trabajaba en un burdel como la única _gata_ que no había sido tocada, solo admirada, a sus 17 en una casa como esa había conservado su virginidad sin problemas, por ser más fuerte que sus compañeras. Una de ellas Tamao Tamamura, que era prácticamente propiedad de un solo hombre, que venía todas las noches y se lanzaba contra ella para hacerla más suya que la vez pasada. Otra, Pilica, era visitada por un hombre de color, que le pagaba poco y la hacía como quería. Y por supuesto, sin olvidar a Jun que era más que nada la mesera, aun que siempre la trataban espantosamente

Más ella se salvaba de todo aquello, su sobrenombre era el de la "gata negra", y su nombre verdadero solo sus amigas lo conocían, Anna Kyôuyama. Ella también era visitada, por un joven de tez morena, cabellos cafés y soñadores ojos negros, que la miraba bailar horas seguidas sin cansarse, un chico que parecía demasiado respetable para aquel lugar, pero era casado, sí, con una tal Mari, que siempre le hacía panchos, ya que se habían casado por matrimonio arreglado. Yoh era su nombre, que se veía a leguas que más enamorado de la gata no podía estar, más nunca le había dirigido la palabra, en los tres años que llevaba de verla todas las noches. Anna siempre le bailaba una especial solo a él, pero no la bailaba seductoramente, la bailaba como cualquiera, esa siempre le encantaba a Yoh, que la veía y se enamoraba más. 

El burdel era de los más bajos que había, era dirigido por un hombre llamado Fausto, que al ser su esposa violada y asesinada, se había desquiciado, y hecho el burdel donde antes vivía, sin embargo este hombre siempre vendía a sus gatas o las cambiaba por otras, a todas excepto a tres, Tamao, Pilica y Anna, las dos primeras por ya tener a clientes diarios, pero la última era la que le daba categoría a su burdel. 

La noche terminó, y como era costumbre Yoh salió de la casa extasiado, dejando una rosa en la segunda ventada junto a la cocina, ya que ahí Anna siempre la recogía.

El joven hombre volvía a su casa caminando, esperando que por los grandes dioses su mujer se encontrara dormida, pero al escuchar los llantos dentro de la casa y ver las luces de la sala prendidas, soltó un suspiró y entró con resignación a la casa, donde escuchaba los lamentos de su esposa

-¡¡¡Es que siempre me deja aquí!!! ¡¡¡Sola!!! ¡¡Es un hijo de perra!!!- Chillaba con grandes fuerzas la rubia a los amigos de Yoh, que acababan de venir a visitarle, por ser de diferentes países habían llegado a la madrugada, despertado a Marion y aguantar el replique.

Yoh anunció su llegada, todos lo voltearon a ver y Marion lo vio con odio. La verdad era que Marion no era tan insoportable como parecía, solo le encantaba hacerle la vida un infierno a Yoh, ya que estaba amarrada a él por un tonto compromiso ajeno

-¡¡¡Hasta que llegas!!! ¡¡¿Ya viste la hora que es?!!

-Sí Marion, ya la vi, ahora vete a dormir, voy a saludar a mi amigos- Comentó cansado de la mujer, quien solo salió refunfuñando hacia el piso de arriba, al final solo escucharon el tremendo azotón de la puerta.

-Linda tu esposa- Comentó el chino con el seño fruncido

-Sí claro, pero olvidémosla unas horas, ¿cómo han estado?

-Muy bien- Dijeron cada uno a sus palabras, se sentaron en la sala y comenzaron a platicar. Los nombres de estos sujetos eran Len, Horo, Manta y Riu, antiguos compañeros de la universidad, y mejores amigos de Yoh.

-¿Y dónde estabas, Yoh?- Preguntó con su curiosidad acostumbrada Manta

-En… un burdel

-¡¿Qué?!!!!!!!!- El resto se impresionó de sobremanera, su amigo jamás había sido de los tipos a quienes les gustara esos lugares

-Tranquilos, no le soy infiel a Marion, tampoco me eh acostado con ninguna, no bebo ni una gota de licor y no pago a ninguna

-¿Entonces que haces ahí?

-Visito a una mujer

-¿Quién?

-No sé su verdadero nombre- Dijo algo deprimido por eso, la mayoría lo miró con asombro, jamás lo habían visto así. La verdad era que Yoh era muy amigable y risueño antes, pero cuando se  tuvo que casar con Marion, su vida dio un vuelco no muy agradable, acorralándolo en una soledad espantosa, ya que se mudó a Fukuoka, heredando de esta forma muchísimo dinero, de tal manera que no trabajaba, así que no conocía a gente, y Marion no lo dejaba salir de su mansión, en las noches es cuando se escapaba e iba a ver a esa chica del burdel, pero a todo esto, sus amigos veían que a cada que Yoh hablaba de esta mujer parecía como si las fuerzas volvieran a él, era como si gracias a ella haya soportado ya tres años de matrimonio con Marion, parecía como si él…

-Estás enamorado de una cabaretera- Finalizó Horo ante los demás, mientras Yoh solo se tallaba las sienes con sus dedos

-Sí Horo, estoy enamorado de ella, pero NO es una cabaretera

-Entonces me gustaría saber que hace ahí- Comentó Len

-No lo sé, es solo que… ella es diferente

-Pues entonces quiero verla, conocerla Don Yoh, ¿qué le parece si mañana vamos?- Yoh miró a Riu y soltó un suspir

-Sería agradable que me acompañasen

-Pues dicho está- Manta se levantó- Te acompañaremos amigo

**reviews!!!! **

**|**

**|**

**|**

**|**

**|**

**V **


	2. Capítulo II

**U**n agradecimiento especial a**: Marion_Asakura, **por tener la atención de dejarme un e-mail al no poder mandarme un review**, **no te preocupes si no pudiste**, **te lo agradezco infinitamente** ^^**

**Advertencias: Este fic llega a resultar en escenas muy fuerte y agresivo, léanlo bajo su propio riesgo. Puede llegar a haber abuso sexual; y lenguaje agresivo y obsceno. Están advertidos, es un YohxAnna.**

**Capítulo II:**

**"Un pequeño increíble y la gran pelea en el Burdel"**

Escuchaban desde afuera las risas y la música a todo lo que daba, las luces de todas las habitaciones prendidas, excepto dos. Dieron un paso al frente para subir los escalones pero escucharon como si un cristal se rompiese, y salió un hombre furioso y reclamándole a una joven de cabellos celestes

-¡¡Hija de puta!! ¡¿Ahora que diablos te traes?!- Gritó empujándola escalones abajo, únicamente eran tres, pero la chica resbaló muy fuertemente- ¡Pero vas a ver como te va a ir ahora mismo!!!- Se trató de desatar el cinturón pero alguien azotó una botella en la cabeza del tipo, haciendo que se desmayara, al caer se vio triunfante a un rabia con lo que quedaba de la botella en la mano

-¡Ups! Perdone usted, se me fue- Dijo irónica al cuerpo inconsciente del hombre, bajó los escalones y ayudó a su amiga a ponerse de pie.

-Ay, gracias, ya no sabía que hacer- Se trató de parar pero el tobillo no la dejaba

-Rayos, voy por Jun, ella nos ayudará, espera aquí- Se paró y entonces miró a los muchachos que observabavan todo, a ninguno lo reconoció, pero fijó su vista en Yoh y sonrió- Así que de nuevo por aquí, y ahora ah traído a más clientela, se ve que no te cansas- Se cruzó de brazos- Tampoco de dejarme rosas a lado de la cocina, ¡vaya cliente! Muy respetable para las basuras a las que estamos acostumbradas- El hombre que antes había tirado se intentó levantar, pero la rubia puso su tacón encima de su cabeza, provocando que se desmayara de nuevo- Basuras con mucha energía por lo que veo

-¿Hola? ¡Después los saludas!! Ayúdame que me duele mucho- Gritó la peliazul desde el piso. Pero antes de que alguien dijera algo, Len Tao, la cargó, haciendo que las dos chicas se sorprendieran de sobremanera

-Lo siento, pero se acabaron las horas de trabajo de ella, adentro hay más- Se puso delante de ambos la rubia que miraba con enojo a Len

-Solo la estoy ayudando, no quiero nada de ella- Respondió tajante Tao, pero Yoh caminó hasta llegar a la chica

-Por favor, él es buena persona- Trató de ayudar el castaño, la chica soltó un suspiro

-Bien, pero no entren por adelante, vamos por la entrada de la cocina, si no Don Fausto nos va a matar- Se adelantó y todos la siguieron, mirando con algo de curiosidad la vestimenta de la muchacha, que vestía de rojos, solo un top y una falda diminuta, sin embargo, lo demás lo llevaba cubierto por velos, al punto de que parecía vestida de pies a cabeza. Mientras la peliazul solo llevaba su ropa interior y las medias azules. Entraron a la casa, e Yoh vio con placer un florero lleno de rosas, sus rosas; sentaron a la herida en una silla y la rubia salió de la cocina por un momento, entrando así, a lo que ya era el burdel.

-¿Y cómo te llamas?- Preguntó Manta la lastimada chica

-Pilica, a sus servicios- Dijo mirándolos a todos- Pero no servicios de los que acostumbro, no con ustedes, se ven muy gentiles para las alimañas que tenemos aquí 

-Gracias… creo- Comentó al fin Riu, dándole un codazo a Horo que no había abierto la boca

-Eh sí, hola je, je- Habló por fin Horo- Y tu amiga esa, ¿cómo se llama?

-Por aquí le dicen la gata negra, pero si quieren su verdadero nombre es…

-¡Ay!! Pilica ¿cuántas veces te eh dicho ya que no hagas molestar a ese patán? Mira na´ más como te dejó- Entró regañando una mujer de mayor edad y cabellos verdes con unas cosas en las manos- Si no llega Anna y detiene a esa porquería quien sabe que te hubiera hecho

-¡¡Jun!!- Regañó ahora Pilica, al darse cuenta que había dicho el nombre de su amiga enfrente de extraños

-¡¿Qué?!- Preguntó Jun, mirando como Pilica extendía su brazo y su dedo índice hasta un punto en la cocina, Jun siguió la dirección y…

-Oh, oh, estoy en problemas, espera ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Ellos son amigos del chavo ese que siempre le deja flores a Anna, me ayudaron a venir hasta acá- Respondió Pilica

-Ya pues, entonces parecen buenos- Se acercó a todos y sonrió- Por favor no le digan a Anna que ya saben su verdadero nombre o estaré en problemas- Dijo guiñando un ojo 

-No, no le diremos… pero si ella ya nos iba a decir ¿cuál es el problema?- Respondió y preguntó Riu 

-¡¿Qué Pilica ya les iba a decir?!- Volteó a ver a su amiga- Y me estabas regañando oye

-Sí, pero ahora no será a mi a quien Anna mate, si no a ti

-No, ya no, por que ellos no le dirán ¿verdad?- Lo muchachos asintieron- Muy bien, hora deja te curo toda esa bola de lastimadas que tienes- Se acercó a Pilica y comenzó a curarla, los hombres mientras tanto, no sabían que hacer, así que Pilica les hizo la plática 

-Y ¿cómo se llaman?

-Eh… bueno, ellos son, Horo, Riu, Len y Manta, y mi nombre es Yoh Asakura- Dijo sonriendo

-Con que Yoh, bueno, pues gracias Len, por ayudarme ase rato

-No importa- Dijo el chino. La puerta de la cocina se volvió a abrir, y un hombre se cayó con el ojo hinchado y la marca de una bofetada en su mejilla, luego salió corriendo y Anna entró con una venita en su frente

-Me dan asco- Murmuró cerrando la cocina, levantó la mirada y vio a todos los hombres- Si Don Fausto los encuentra aquí se va a encabronar así que moviditos a salir al burdel que si no nos ponen en feria a nosotras- Dictó Anna tronando los dedos, pero ninguno de los hombres se movió- ¿Qué esperan?

-Nosotros no venimos al burdel- Comentó Horo 

-Entonces ¿qué hacían aquí?- Preguntó sin distraerse Jun de su tarea de curar a Pilica, quien también dirigió su mirada a más que nada Len

-Eh solo paseábamos por ahí- Nervioso por la mirada de Pilica y Anna, Horo fue lo único que pudo contestar

-Esa ni se la creen- Burló Pilica- Ya, la verdad digan a qué vinieron- Anna se sentó en la cocineta y cruzó las piernas negando con la cabeza

-Tenemos un descanso a las dos de la madrugada, si quieren esperar háganlo afuera o nos castigaran, entonces será cuando podamos conversar, por ahora, por favor, salgan- Cortó Anna volviendo a abrir la puerta que abría al burdel. Los hombres se miraron entre ellos algo nerviosos, excepto Yoh, que estaba ya acostumbrado al ambiente del burdel. Jun sonrió y se puso delante de ellos

-Tendrán bebidas gratis y yo se las serviré, en agradecimiento por Pilica, además no dejaremos que las otras gatas se le acerquen ¿qué dicen?- Un poco más tranquilos asintieron y salieron de la cocina, guiados por Jun que solo llevaba puesto el mandil verde oscuro y su ropa interior, se sentaron en una mesa algo alejada, pidieron unos refrescos y comenzó la plática entre ellos.

-Pues no se ven tan malas como pensé que eran

-Es verdad Horo, además, las que conocimos se ven un poco más educadas que las demás gatas

-Sí Riu, ¿lo ven? Les dije que esa chica era diferente, ahora sé su nombre, Anna- Sonrió Yoh

-Sí, aun que se ve que son maltratadas, bueno algunas por que la rubiecita no se deja por nadie- Len miró el lugar completo y prendió su cigarrillo, ofreciéndoles a los demás, Riu e Yoh aceptaron, pero Manta y Horo se negaron, siguieron platicando un rato, pero Jun se acercó 

-¿Todo está bien, muchachos?- Preguntó sirviendo más refrescos, y poniendo en su charola los vacíos 

-Sí señorita Jun, gracias- Comentó Manta, a Jun casi se le cae la bandeja y echó a carcajada suelta

-¿Señorita?- Siguió riendo- Ay que amable eres, gracias- Dijo haciendo un ademán y apartándose de ahí.

Mientras Anna se acercó algo extrañada por la carcajada de Jun, pero no hizo preguntas

-¿A gusto?- Preguntó a todos, que asintieron- Vaya, que extraños son ustedes, miren que hombres tan de buen dinero como se ven ustedes en un lugar así, es muy extraño, aun no entiendo por qué, así que espero que me digan ya

-Pero si yo eh venido durante tres años- Comentó Yoh

-Sí lo sé, y desde la segunda vez que viniste me dejas una rosa, más extraño aun, no hemos cambiado palabras más que ahora, y nunca te has atrevido a acercárseme, así que ¿por qué?

-¿Por qué me bailas una especial todas las noches únicamente a mí?- Respondió con otra pregunta Asakura y Anna sonrió ante eso

-Pues por que quiero, y suficiente razón es esa- De repente sintió unos brazos la cintura, se enfureció y agarró una de las botellas de refresco de la mesa y estaba a punto de estrellarla contra el hombre pero se detuvo en seco al ver quien era- Vaya, que por poco te rompo la madre, no hagas eso, si no vas a terminar muy mal- El muchacho soltó una risilla, sus cabellos eran hueros, sus ojos negros, y tenía la edad de 7 años más o menos

-Perdón, pero es que Don Fausto me dio permiso para bajar

-¿Y eso qué?  Es peligroso que andes por aquí, ándale súbete al cuarto ya, que te pueden hacer algo- Regañó Anna al niño

-Hola, ¿cómo te llamas?- Le hizo la plática Yoh al pequeñín mientras sonreía tiernamente

-Soy Hanna, hermano menor de ella- Dijo señalando a Anna- ¿Y tú? ¿Eres el que dice mi hermana que es un tierno y lindo romántico por dejarle rosas?

-¿Tierno y lindo romántico?- Repitieron a unísono Yoh y los demás, mientras a Anna se le subían los colores a la cabeza

-¡¡Hanna!!!- Gritó Anna, y el chico soltó la risa.

Mientras, Jun seguía atendiendo las mesas, y pasó por donde Tamao ahora trataba de emborracharse

-¿Qué pasa _rosita_? Te veo más deprimida que un pavo en día de acción de gracias 

-¡Ay Jun!!!- Soltó unas lágrimas- Mi cliente, el de siempre, hoy me dijo que ya no iba a venir, me besó y se largó el cabrón, ahora ya no tengo cliente de todos los días, y Don Fausto me pude vender o cambiar, y no quiero, pues me alejaría de ustedes

-Tranquila chica, que clientes siempre vienen y un buen, seguro y encuentras otro pa´ que el Don Fausto no te diga nada

-No mujer, que ya caminé por ahí, ofreciendo mis _servicios_ y ninguno quiere- Soltó otras lágrimas- Segurito y hora que Don Fausto me vea, me echa a vender pero sin pensarlo dos pinches veces 

-Mmm, pues mira, creo que nos pueden ayudar unos amigos, deja te comento, que el tal Yoh trajo a sus amigos

-¿Y quién diablos es Yoh?

-El Don Juan, que siempre le deja rosas a la Anna 

-Aja ¿y eso qué?

-Pues que son buena onda, segurito y si le pedimos que nos ayuden, nos echan la mano. Pero tiene que ser actuado Tamao, o si no ellos no van a querer

-Pues órale pue´ que si no, me chinga rete bonito Don Fausto- Se pararon y caminaron a la mesa donde ahora estaba sentado también Hanna, platicando con los chicos, Anna se los había dejado encargado, confiando y amenazándolos de que un rasponcito en su hermanito y todos terminarían en la parrilla de la cocina, las chicas saludaron a Hanna contentas y Jun presentó a Tamao

-Chicos, sé que es mucho pedir pero ¿pueden hacernos un favorcito? 

-¿Cuál?- Preguntó Riu, así Jun explicó la situación y después de pensarlo unos momentos Horo acept

-Me puedo hacer pasar, pero no quiero que sea de verdad, además soy el único soltero aquí, bueno también Riu, pero me ofrezco yo

-Ay muchísimas gracias- Saltó Tamao, y se sentó junto a Horo, Jun  sonrió y se los agradeció, luego miró el reloj

-Mmm dentro de quince será, Tamao recuérdalo

-Claro Jun, hora vete que me quedo yo atendiéndolos-La mujer se alejó y todos voltearon a ver a Tamao

-¿Dentro de quince qué?- Preguntó Yoh que tenía a Hanna en sus piernas, pero el chico comenzó a gritar

-¡Mi hermana va a dar su espectáculo!!

-Que raro, no recuerdo que ella diera un espectáculo- Dijo pensativo Yoh

-Será el primero que dará- Comentó Tamao. Poco después las luces se pusieron más fuertes puesto que eran de diferentes colores, y en medio de las mesas apareció Anna, tan seductoramente como siempre, y comenzó a cantar, impresionando a la mayoría por su buena voz.

-Se ve muy hermosa…- Pensó en voz alta Yoh

-Mi hermana es bonita- Sonrió Hanna mirando a Yoh- ¿Y tú cuántos años tienes, Yoh?

-Tengo 22 años- Respondió sonriente al niño

-¡"rale!! Ya eres bien grande, yo solo tengo- Miró sus manos extendidas y bajó tres dedos, mostrándole las manos a Yoh- Yo solo tengo siete años ji, ji, ji, ji- La risa hizo que todos los hombres lo miraran, se parecía mucho a cuando Yoh se reía antes, pero a él le sorprendió otra cosa

-Hanna sabes contar ¿verdad?

-¡Claro que sí! Mira- Buscó con la mirada a Jun y le gritó para que viniera

-¿Qué pasa Hanna? 

-Jun ¿tienes una cuenta?

-Sí, toma- Le extendió una cuenta sin hacer en una hoja amarilla, era muy extensa y contenía diferentes precios, Hanna la miró un momento y luego sorprendió a los invitados respondiendo

-Cuatrocientos ochenta y siente pesos, trece centavos- Sonrió e Yoh tomó el papel, hizo la cuenta en más tiempo del que Hanna y se entra

-No Hanna, son cuatrocientos setenta y seis pesos

-No es verdad, vuélvela a hacer- Yoh lo volvió a hacer, fijándose ahora más en las cuentas y se tardó aun más, se sorprendió al ver su error

-Tienes razón… es la cantidad que tú dijiste- Impresionó a los demás y Jun sonriendo tomó el papel

-Gracias, ahora no tengo que ir con Don Fausto para que la haga- Se alejó de ahí no sin entes acariciar la cabeza de Hanna

-Vaya chico, a ver- Len sacó su cartera y una pluma, agarró una hoja de papel e hizo una suma y una división muy complicadas, se las entregó a Hanna que primero observó con curiosidad la pluma tan bonita a su parecer y luego hizo las operaciones en un dos por tres, Manta las revisó con calculadora

-Todas están correctas- Hanna sonrió mucho

-Mi hermana siempre se pone feliz cuando ve que hago bien esto, por eso le pongo mucho esfuerzo, por que ella hace mucho esfuerzo para mantenerme 

-¿Ella te enseñó esto?

-Nop, fue Don Fausto, que dice que soy el futuro de su burdel si sigo así, pero Anna dice que no es así, que si sigo así voy a salir adelante en la sociedad y voy a tener un empleo respetable- Sonrió soñador- Así es como voy a mantener a Anna de grande, para darle las gracias a todo lo que hace- Todos se le quedaron viendo con asombro, el chico tenía buenas oportunidades en la vida, además parecía un genio haciendo esas operaciones, sin mencionar las intenciones tan buenas que tenía de cuidar de grande a Anna- Por ahora no puedo, por que Anna dice que toy chiquito y que no me preocupe por eso por que ella siempre me va a cuidar, pero cuando crezca y sea como tú Yoh, la voy a hacer muy feliz- El joven hombre sonrió al pequeño

-Espero así sea Hanna, mucha suerte en el futuro

-¡Gracias!- El niño miró de nuevo hasta donde estaba su hermana, que casi terminaba de cantar, pero de repente un hombre la abrazo y estuvo a punto de besarla, Anna le dio una bofetada interrumpiendo su canción, pero aun así el hombre no se detenía, la mayoría de los hombres estaban riendo de que por fin esa gata fuera tocada de esa manera, pero justo en ese momento, sin saber como rayos había llegado tan rápido ahí, Yoh golpeó a ese tipo, haciéndolo caer y soltando a Anna, que Yoh la puso detrás de él de inmediato, de la mesa de a lado cuatro sujetos se pararon enojados y sacaron algunos puñales, pero Horo, Len y Riu ya estaban junto a su amigo para defenderlo, y así empezó la pelea, que a poco a poco se le unió más gente y terminó por ser todos contra todos

-¡Idiota!- Gritó Len dándole un puñetazo a un tipo, pero un refresco helado le cayó encima, volteó y miró burlándose de él a Horo- ¡¡Tenías que ser tú!!!- Agarró otro refresco y se lo vació encima, jugando estrepitosamente. Anna, mientras tanto, y sus amigas, fueron por Hanna y se lo llevaron a la cocina lo más rápido posible, puesto que esas peleas eran muy peligrosas, pero al estar adentro de la cocina escucharon cuatro disparos en el burdel y luego el grito de Fausto

-¡¡Salgan todos hijos de su madre!!!- Gritó el dueño y por montones fueron saliendo, pero Jun y Tamao salieron para jalar a Yoh y los demás, que se veían muy divertidos y bañados en todo tipo de bebidas que vendían ahí, entraron carcajeándose

-Pues parece que no les pasó nada- Comentó Anna mirándolos 

-Ja, ja, ja, ja no, la verdad, estuvo muy divertido ja, ja, ja- Rieron de nuevo todos los hombres, mientras Jun soltaba un bufido

-Hombres, aun que sean de otro nivel no cambian, les encantan las peleas- Anna tomó un curita y se acercó a Yoh poniéndolo en medio de su nariz

-Gracias por defenderme- Dijo en voz baja y se sorprendió al ver a Yoh mucho más sonriente, nunca lo veía así, siempre se veía deprimido, ni cuando le bailaba tenía tal sonrisa

-De hecho parece que se dieron una buena divertida- Tamao se paró y abrió el refrigerador, sacando unos hielos, metiéndolos en una bola y poniéndola en la frente Horo que tenía un pequeño golpe- Gracias por ayudarme pa´ que el Don Fausto no me echara de aquí 

-No hay de qué- Sonrió Horo, y vio como Len se sentaba y prendía otro cigarrillo 

-Sí, estuvo entretenido, más cuando el hombre ese soltó los disparos para que todo mundo lo mirara

-Nunca creí que me divertiría tanto en un lugar así- Rió Riu

-Bueno, pues han conseguido lo que buscaba ¿no? Que se divirtieran un buen rato, ahora que lo han conseguido, váyanse de aquí, que de seguro era por lo que venían solamente- Sacó a Anna de repente, pero Yoh se le acercó y le entregó otra rosa, esta vez un poco gastada por la _pequeña_ pelea de ase un rato

-De hecho yo venía a entregarte esto- Tomó la mano de la rubia y la besó tiernamente, las amigas de ella soltaron un suspiro y empezaron a cuchichear, pero Anna estaba rojísima, sin embargo miró a otro lado y no cambio su postura ni un segundo, manteniendo la cara firme y serena- y mis amigos me acompañaban únicamente

-Ahora pues, ya me has dado la rosa- Caminó hasta la puerta de la cocina y la abrió- Váyanse por favor, que Don Fausto los mata a balazos si los ve aquí- Los muchachos se pararon y caminaron poco a poco afuera pero Len miró atrás

-Mañana volveremos supongo, si es así y te vuelvo a ver con ese idiota él va a terminar muerto y tú con un regaño- Sonrió al ver que Pilica asentía sonrojada y se despedía de la mano, mientras Horo se regresó corriendo

-¡Sí! Tamao, mañana regresamos, así que podemos seguir con la farsa para que no te despidan, me agradó platicar contigo- Terminó de decir saliendo de la casa y Jun cerró la puerta mirando a sus compañeras, luego cascaditas de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos

-Soy la más hermosa y no tengo pretendiente ay pero que desdicha- Chilló la mujer, y Anna, Pilica y Tamao se burlaron de la pobre. 

-"_Creo que esto no resultó tan mal_"-Pensó Anna antes de cargar a su hermano ya dormido y subir a su cuarto.

**Notas: ¡Hola! Aquí de nuevo molestando con un nuevo capítulo, este más extenso para aquellos que los pidieron y para los que no también ja, ja, ja, algunos me comentan que la historia no va tan fuerte como aparentemente la hice sonar, sin embargo son los próximos capítulos los que ya son algo fuertezotes, les comento algo muy importante que de todas maneras diré entre capítulos pero tiene mucho que ver: en la época en que se encuentran es súper mal visto todo eso de burdeles y tratados como gente estúpida a los que eran de bajo nivel económico, esto dará muchas inconveniencias para nuestra pareja inicial. ¿Y qué si habrán otras parejas? Pues tendrían que leer para darse cuenta, ya que si lo digo ahora no tendría mucho chiste el cómo se dé cuanta cada uno de ustedes, de todas maneras, muchísimas gracias a los que me dejaron REVIEWS ahí van las respuestas:**

**Haru: **La primera lindísima y preciosísima personita que me deja review ToT, gracias, mil gracias, eh actualizado pronto, me encanta andar en mis momentos de inspiración ya que puedo complacer a mis lectores, espero aun la leas y te guste y ojalá me dejes otro review si no es mucho pedir, para ti también mucha suerte y que la pases muy bien ^^.

**Pinkz88: **Hola, muchísimas gracias por el review, en cuanto a la pregunta ya te la eh contestado Yoh tiene 22 años, y si tienes otra duda no dudes (valga la redundancia) en preguntármela que encantada de la contestaré sin problemas, espero aun se de tu agrado mi fic, y que me dejes otro review si me quieres decir que es una porquería o un buen capítulo, muchas gracias de nuevo, espero te la pases súper bien en esta semana de pascua 

**Minamo: **Hola, hola, vaya no creí que fuera tan bueno el fic pero muchas gracias por decírmelo, sí tienes razón pobre de Yoh que está casado con Marion pero es lo que tiene que aguantar ni modo, con tanta inspiración que últimamente me cargo fue fácil subir el nuevo capi pronto que espero te guste, feliz semana de pascua que te la pases bien chido y ojalá me dejes otro review gracias ^^

**Annami_PunK: **Mucho gusto Annami un placer que me hayas dejado un review espero aun te guste la historia, que sí, de hecho es algo larga pero no le quita lo interesante, no te puedo prometer nada pero espero actualizar pronto y ojalá recuerdes dejarle a esta pobre ilusa otro review, de nuevo gracias y suerte en esta semana de pascua, que la pases súper bien 

**May sk: **Hola, vaya me eh encontrado con una persona que espera que actualice mis demás historias, muchas gracias por ambos REVIEWS que dejaste, no te preocupes, no eh abandonado nada es solo que los otros fic me cuestan un poco más ya que les meto mucho y normalmente no me quedo lo suficientemente satisfecha con el trabajo que hago en cada capítulo, aun así, espero actualizar pronto, no te preocupes que cuando me lo piden lo cumplo, espero aun te guste la historia, también a mí se me hace un detalle súper tierno el de las rosas con Yoh y Anna, en cuando a Pilica y Tamao pues como ves algo anda por ahí medio entretenido con Horo y Len, pero tendrías que ver que parejas si puede pasar todas las pruebas de la sociedad de esos tiempos les imponen, en cuanto a Hao, Hao mi adorado Hao, eh decidido con muchísimo lamento que en este fic no sería muy bueno sacarlo, por lo tanto no aparecerá a menos que en un giro determinado no me agrade como va la historia y lo meta para darle un toque más, pero no prometo nada, eh seguido pronto, espero que siga padrísima con vos dices y te guste mucho, si tienes más dudas no pienses dos veces y mándamelas lo más pronto que con gusto te las responderé, muchas gracias por vuestro review y feliz semana de pascua ^^


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III:**

**"La suciedad que ah quedado en su cuerpo"**

Las chicas estaban todas acostadas en la habitación que les correspondía a ellas, Hanna también se encontraba ahí, era de día, más ellas, como trabajaban toda la noche dormían de día. Pilica como ya era costumbre se paró, despertando a Anna y Tamao en el proceso, ya que ella dormía entre ellas, las atravesó y salió del cuarto anunciando que iba por agua, se puso su bata y bajó las escaleras lentamente, parecían ser las cuatro de la tarde más o menos, soltó un suspiro y pasó por el burdel, esquivando varias cosas que aun estaban tiradas por ahí, llegó a la cocina y tomó un vaso de vidrio, seguramente estaba muy dormida como para percatarse que ahí se encontraba Fausto, bebiendo lo que quedaba de la botella de tequila.

* * *

Escucharon como algo se rompió y Tamao se paró de golpe

-¿Escuchaste eso Anna?

-Sí, seguramente fue Pilica que se le cayó el pinche vaso, que importa, ya duérmete que estoy muy cansada 

-Mmm no sé, tal vez sea mejor revisar 

-Tamao, Pilica no es estúpida, se sabe cuidar, además que chingados puede pasar ahorita, mejor hazle como Jun que ni se ah despertado la muy huevona, así que ya, a dormir- Se acostó de nuevo, y Tamao frunció la boca, tal vez tenía razón

* * *

-Ay que susto me metiste Don Fausto, no lo había visto, ya ve, hora ya tiré mi vaso- Chilló mirando los trozos que quedaban en el piso, trató de saltarlos ya que venía descalza, volteó y miró al hombre- ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Recordaba

-¿Qué?

-A mi esposa

-Ah sí, la muerta, bueno, lo dejo con sus recuerdos- Agarró otro vaso lo llenó de agua y estaba a punto de salir de la cocina pero escuchó la voz grave de Fausto muy cerca de ella 

-Ella me amaba tanto… y yo a ella también- Se acercó más a Pilica que dio un paso atrás 

-Sí que bonito- Sonrió nerviosamente, y miró como Fausto tomaba su vaso y lo tiraba al suelo fuertemente, se rompió de inmediato, bajó la vista con dolor, mirando como uno de los pedazos se había clavado en su pie, levantó la vista y el hombre ya estaba prácticamente sobre de ella

-Nunca ella y yo, nunca tuvimos sexo ¿sabes?- Recorrió con la vista la figura de la peliazul, que comenzaba a palidecer poco a poco- Y justo el día en que la iba a hacer mía, otro llegó y la agarró fuertemente de los hombros- Dijo con furia haciendo en Pilica lo que había dicho el mismo- La recostó con el placer enmascarado en su maldita cara, y se la echó, tal cual- Pilica sentía los vidrios clavarse en su espalda mientras más la apoyaba Fausto en el piso 

-Don… Don Fausto ¿qué hace?- Preguntó temiendo la respuesta, pero al parecer Fausto no la escuchó y siguió relatando

-Ese desgraciado la acarició poco a poco, mientras escuchaba como ella le decía que se detuviera- Pilica cerraba los ojos fuertemente, sentía como el rubio la tocaba salvajemente y en el proceso se deshacía de su ropa- Cuando la desnudó… él comenzó a besarla y a…- Lamió el cuello de Pilica, que comenzaba a desesperarse y a forcejear con él, pero las fuerzas eran muy distintas, al terminar de besarla, la agarró del cabello y la obligó a verlo a los ojos, los de ella se encontraban rojos y cristalinos, varias lágrimas salieron de éstos, y Fausto las quitó lamiéndola y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja. Rió y besó uno de sus senos aun cubiertos por el sostén, mientras su mano derecha masajeaba al otro, escuchaba como Pilica lloraba y soltaba gemidos mezclados de asco y placer, lo que lo ayudaba a seguir mucho más, quitó el sostén y talló los senos contra su cara mientras los mordisqueaba y lamía, movía su cadera contra la de ella estimulando su miembro poco a poco, se quitó los pantalones y solo quedó en su prenda íntima, hizo un camino de besos por el estómago y vientre de ella. Pilica no resistió más y gritó tan fuerte como pudo

* * *

Con el grito todas se pararon, se miraron entre ellas y buscaron a Pilica con la mirada, no estaba

-¿Dónde demonios se metió?- Preguntó Jun parándose

-Eso mismo quiero saber, Tamao quédate con Hanna, Jun acompáñame- Agarró la puerta del ropero, la abrió y sacó una pequeña pistola que tenía solo una bala, salieron del cuarto rápidamente y bajaron las escaleras, llegaron a la cocina y escucharon con terror como Pilica gritaba que Fausto se detuviera, trataron de abrir la puerta pero chocaba con algo, salieron de la casa y le dieron la vuelta, entraron por fin y miraron como Pilica era penetrada por un maniático Fausto que reía desquiciadamente, el disparo sonó y la sangre se vio por donde quiera. Jun corrió hasta Pilica la levantó y la tapó con lo que pudo, Anna mientras se acercó al hombre que tenía toda la rodilla izquierda ensangrentada 

-Que pésimo tiro- Dijo la rubia- Y yo que te quería matar ¡desgraciado!!! Hijo de perra, ojalá te pudras aquí por que nadie te va a ayudar- Se volteó y miró como Pilica lloraba y se abrazaba de Jun, se sintió muy mal al ver a su amiga así y escuchó aun la voz de Fausto

-Ja, ja, ja, a ella… nadie, nadie la violó- Sonrió en su trastorno Fausto- Fui yo… ella no era mi esposa… yo la violé- Las tres lo voltearon a ver con horror, salieron de la cocina y subieron a las habitaciones, entraron a su cuarto y lo cerraron con seguro, mientras metían a Pilica a la cama y trataban de que durmiera

* * *

-¡Ahhhhh!!! Solo eso me faltaba invecil- Gritó fuera de sí Marion mirando a su esposo y sus amigos bañados en licor y más- Que fueras un borracho, y ahora tu amigos también te incitan a eso, como te odio Yoh Asakura, ¡¡te odio!!!- Yoh echó la carcajada, sorprendiendo a todos los demás, ya que normalmente él le respondía y comenzaba una pelea, pero ahora él reía    

-Ay Marion, no te preocupes, el sentimiento es mutuo- La mujer soltó un bufido y lo mir

-¿Y ahora que vas a poner te pretexto? 

-No tengo pretexto, fui a una cantina con mis amigos- Mintió dándole una explicación a su esposa, por que muy a su dolor tenía que facilitársela por el compromiso que los unía 

-No seas gallina, no me mientas Yoh, sé que has estado yendo a un burdel para ver a una prostituta- Se cruzó de brazos mirando al sorprendido Yoh, mientras Horo le susurró a Riu

-¿Cómo se enteró la vieja ésta?

-Es un pueblito Fukuoka, ¿qué querías? Los chismes van que vuelan, además Don Yoh por ser de buena posición económica es muy reconocido donde sea por aquí- Respondió Riu en el oído a Horo 

-¡¡Responde Yoh!!! ¡¿Me estás engañando con una rastrera?!!!- Seguramente si Marion hubiera sabido lo que esa palabra significaba para Yoh, hubiera preferido realmente no decirla, ya que, Asakura cerró los puños y caminó hasta su esposa que no retrocedía pensando que Yoh era muy sumiso como para ponerle una mano encima, pero en esta vez le falló, ya que solo sintió un fuerte golpe en el estómago

-Ella NO es un rastrera- Le murmuró asesinamente Yoh- Más rastrera eres tú- Marion cayó al piso y comenzó a chillar

-¡¡Pero ¿cómo te atreves?!!!! ¡¡Te voy a denunciar Yoh!!! ¡Lo juro!!!- Gritó llorando, los demás miraban a Marion con algo de lástima

-Prefiero mil veces estar encerrado en una cárcel, que estar encerrado contigo en una mansión, Marion- Escupió las palabras fríamente Yoh, mientras se quedaba pensando un momento y luego dijo- Además ¿en dónde demonios crees que van a escuchar a una mujer? Por si no lo recuerdas, las tratan como si no valieran, así que ni lo intentes, solo gastas tu valioso tiempo- Terminó Yoh sorprendiendo a sus amigos, él nunca había sido así, se parecía mucho a Len en cuanto a defender a mujeres se trataba, pero parecía que el límite de Yoh estaba terminando y hoy explotó, dejando a su mujer bien calladita y tirada en el suelo. Se volteó y le sonrió a sus amigos, mostrando así que no estaba enfadado con ellos ni mucho menos, subieron a las habitaciones sin mover ni un dedo por la rubia que ahora ya no sabía que hacer para formarle la vida de cuadritos a su esposo 

* * *

-Anna…

-Sí ya sé, esto se está volviendo más peligroso de lo que cre

-Tranquilas, ya verán que estaremos bien, solo hay que conseguir más balas, ya que se nos han acabado- Jun se talló los brazos- Ase un puto frío que me estoy congelando

-La ventana se rompió… otra vez- Murmuró cansada Tamao

-¿Y si le ponemos plástico?

-Excelente idea solo que… no tenemos genio- Se paró y se sacó el suéter, luego lo colocó encima de su hermano que dejó de temblar al poco rato y siguió durmiendo

-Bueno, eso es lo de menos, ahora lo que tenemos que ver es si Fausto quiere hacernos algo

-¡Si es así lo castro al cabrón!! 

-Shhh Jun, no hagas escándalo, nos constó mucho que Pilica se durmiera

-Lo siento, pero de igual forma, y lo castro con las tijeras del jardín

-¿Estas enojada verdad?- Preguntó divertida Tamao- Digo casi siempre solo los quieres castrar con el cuchillo de la cocina- Rieron un poco tratando de relajarse

-Se dan cuenta de que en realidad, el estaba traumatizado, por que la tal Eliza no era su esposa, él la violó, y luego dijo que era su esposa y otro la había violado, inventándose el mismo y viviendo en una mentira que comenzó a creer… hasta hoy

-Es un descerebrado, dejemos que se pudra, además tengo mucho sueño- Dijo por fin Tamao y se acostó con sus amigas, quedando por fin dormidas

Horas después escucharon un golpeteo en la puerta, Anna se despertó, sorprendiéndose por escuchar la música en el burdel, abrió con cuidado la puerta temiendo que fuera Fausto, pero al ver a su pedante amiga estuvo a punto de cerrarle la cara

-¡Alto!- Detuvo la puerta y entr

-¿Qué quieres Jenny?

-Tus clientes están allá abajo desde ase como media hora esperándolas- Se acercó a verla y le guiñó el ojo- Pero si quieres… yo los atiendo que mira que están como quieren los cabrones 

-Olvídalo Jenny, no te les acerques, hora mismo bajamos

-Pues ta´ bien

-Cuidado y me entero de que los tocaste

-No manches Anna, si ya te dije que no, es no

-Bien, hora movidita y patitas pa´ fuera- La empujó y logró sacarla de la habitación, despertó solo a Jun, Tamao y Hanna 

-Hanna te vas a quedar para cuidar a Pilica, si ves que Fausto se acerca te vienes corriendo por nosotras pero en chinga 

-Sí Anna

-Bien, ¿listas?- Preguntó mirando que Jun solo se estaba poniendo el maquillaje, y Tamao se colocaba los tacones, ella solo usaba un vestido rojo pegado y muy corto, con medias y sus ya clásicos velos negros. Al terminar bajaron rápidamente y buscaron a sus amigos, que estaban platicando muy animados en la mesa del día anterior, llegaron y los saludaron

-Hola chicas, ¿cómo están?

-Supongo que bien

-¿Y Pilica?- Preguntó Len dándose cuenta de la faltante

-Se sintió mal, hoy no va a trabajar- Respondió Jun, luego sacó de su mandil una libreta y una pluma- ¿Qué quieren hoy?

-Ver a Pilica- Respondió Len, sacando una sonrisa de la mayoría, Anna lo miró y sacó una llave

-Nuestro cuarto es el quinto subiendo las escaleras- Le entregó la llave y dejó que se parara, el chino caminó un poco pero Tamao le grit

-¡Len!! ¡Si te encuentras con una tal Jenny grita lo más fuerte que puedas y nosotras vamos con el cuchillo no te preocupes!!!!- A todos los muchachos les salió una gotita y las chicas comenzaron a reír. 

Mientras el joven de ojos ambarinos subía la escalera con tranquilidad, doblo al terminar para ver un largo corredor bastante desgastado había puertas de lado izquierdo y del derecho, una venita creció un su frente

-La quinta de qué lado- Dijo molesto, pero sintió dos brazos rodearle por atrás, volteó y se encontró con una joven de largos cabellos blancos

-Hola guapo, soy Jenny ¿por qué tan solito?- A Len le cruzaron dos ideas de inmediato, una, gritar para que Anna y las demás se la despegaran, ó dos, despegársela él mismo. Se fue por la segunda y trató de quitarla poniendo sus manos en los hombros de ella, pero no funcionaba, hasta que escucharon una voz

-Suéltalo Jenny o sales volando por las escaleras- La chica lo soltó sin chistar y se fue refunfuñando. Len se volteó y miró a una Pilica con marcas de lágrimas por todo el rostro, los ojos rojos, y tapada con una sábana sucia y remendada- Lo siento, esa chica es una ramera de primera, no se le va ni uno

-Está bien, pero… ¿qué tienes?- Pilica bajó la mirada, era obvio que no quería hablar de eso, pero Len, se quitó su chaqueta negra y envolvió a Pilica con ella- ¿Me invitas a tu cuarto?

-Claro, ven- Entraron en uno donde Hanna muy divertido dibujaba en un papel- Hanna ¿ya terminaste de dibujar?

-Sí Pilica

-¿Por qué no vas y se lo enseñas a Yoh?

-¡¡Sí!!- Salió corriendo pero regresó de inmediato- Pero mi hermana dijo que te cuidara, así que mejor me quedo- Len se le acercó y vio el dibujo, luego soltó una risa

-Yo me voy a quedar a cuidarla Hanna, ve y enséñale este dibujo a Yoh, seguramente lo vas a poner muy feliz- Hanna sonrió y volvió a salir. Len cerró la puerta y miró la habitación, un enorme futón se veía en el suelo, seguramente donde dormían las cuatro y Hanna, la única ventana estaba rota, un espejo con un tocador muy iluminado lleno de maquillaje y con una pata rota, el ropero abierto donde se alcanzaba a ver toda la ropa hecha bolas que tenían y los zapatos, y algunos portarretratos colgados por ahí, entre ellos uno donde estaban ellas un poco más pequeñas. Pilica se avergonzó un poco por el estado del cuarto y se sentó en el futón

-Lo siento, debes estar acostumbrado a habitaciones caras y toda la cosa

-Sí, pero no me incomoda- Se sentó junto a ella y se quedaron mucho tiempo en silencio pero Pilica sonrió un poco y susurr

-Gracias por el abrigo, está caliente, te lo devolveré lavado y todo

-No tienes por qué, de hecho te lo regalo

-¿…qué?

-Que te lo regalo- Pilica sonrió encantadoramente, marcando un poco más las marcas de las lágrimas, luego se arrodilló y se acercó a él de esa manera, Len la miró extrañado, pero se sorprendió al sentir la cabeza de la chica reposando en su pecho, la abrazó poco a poco, como temiendo que se fuera a deshacer 

-Nunca nadie me ah regalado nada, muchas gracias Len- El joven sonrió y la estrechó un poco más

-Ahora me dirás ¿por qué tan triste?- El silencio volvió a reinar, muchos más minutos que la vez pasada, pero ahora Len sintió como se comenzaba a humedecer su camisa, Pilica lloraba en silencio, pero profundamente, no sabía por qué el joven, pero sintió el corazón encogerse- No llores Pilica, si quieres no hablamos de eso- El silencio se repitió una vez más, pero la chica lo rompió con la voz entrecortada y apretando fuertemente la camisa de Len

-Soy una… prostituta sí… pero aun me duele mucho… cuado alguien- Soltó más lágrimas y escondió su cabeza para que él no la mirara- cuando alguien abusa de mí… yo también siento… aun que muchos no lo quieran ver… nosotras… nosotras sentimos maldita sea… ¡sentimos!- Siguió llorando, dejando a Len muy sorprendido por lo que había dicho, un desgraciado había abusado de ella, la abrazó fuertemente y sin quererlo soltó un par de lágrimas, pero no lo notó, solo quería tratar de hacer sentir mejor a esa pobre niña, que ahora lloraba fuertemente en sus brazos, ella era a penas una niña, tenía quince años como mínimo, no merecía una vida así, nadie, nadie. 

* * *

Hanna bajó corriendo las escaleras, se escondió atrás del barandal y desde ahí buscó a Yoh y los demás, al encontrarlo salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, llegó y los saludo

-¡Hola Hanna!

-¡Hola! ¡Que bueno que hoy también vinieron!- Saludó el pequeño, Tamao que se encontraba con Horo se le acerc

-Hanna te dejamos al cuidado de Pilica

-Sí, pero Len me dijo que él se encargaba

-Ah bueno- Se volvió a sentar e Yoh tomó a Hanna y lo sentó en sus piernas

-¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, mira te hice un dibujo- Le mostró el papel a Yoh quien lo tomó y lo miró con cuidado, definitivamente todo lo bueno que era Hanna en matemáticas lo era de malo para dibujar, pero después de unos momentos alcanzó a ver a un sujeto de cabello café que al parecer el obsequiaba una flor roja a una chica rubia, sonrió mucho al darse cuenta de quienes eran

-Eres tú Yoh, y también Anna- Rió Manta viendo el dibujo

-Yo diría que Yoh te quedó igualito- Dijo burlándose Horo de Yoh y señalando que solo tenía un ojo

-Ja, ja, ja muy gracioso Horo ¬¬- Terminó Yoh antes de darle un coco, luego le agradeció a Hanna por el dibujo

-¿Y mi hermana?

-No sé, debe de andar por ahí- Miró a todas partes y se fijó que Anna hablaba en una mesa con un sujeto muy apuesto como de la edad de Anna, de ojos y cabello verde que fumaba con gran elegancia, en sus piernas tenía sentada a la tal Jenny que acariciaba su cabeza- ¿Quién es ese?

-Ese es el señor Liserg, le vende varias cosas a mi hermana- Respondió Hanna

-Ese tipo nos vende balas y una que otra arma a buen precio- Comentó Tamao, todos la vieron

-¡¿Qué?!

-Es obvio, tenemos que obtener esas cosas para defendernos, si no a cada rato nos harían como quisieran los pinches 

-Vaya, se ve que este lugar es muy peligroso

-Como no te imaginas- Llegó diciendo Jun y poniendo un vaso de agua enfrente de Hanna

-¡Gracias Jun!- La mujer sonrió y miró a Anna a lo lejos

-El señor Liserg siempre nos facilita la mercancía que queremos, pero nos pide una noche con cada una a cambio- Yoh la volteó a ver de inmediato

-Y ¿Anna cómo le hace?

-Pues pasa la noche con él, pero siempre platican, además de que él siempre sale con por lo menos un ojo morado 

-¿Osea que no hacen nada?

-Mucho interés ¿no?- Dijo Jun mirando a Yoh picaronamente- Si tanto te interesa deberías invitarla a salir

-No puedo, recuerda que estoy casado

-A la mierda la bruja que tienes por esposa- Dijo Horo tomando su copa de vino- Además si salen a estas horas nadie los va a ver 

-Pues sería buena idea- Sonrió Yoh- Sí, eso voy a hacer- Miró de nuevo a Anna que se estaba acercando a Liserg provocativamente, el joven se ponía cada vez más rojo hasta que asintió con la cabeza y dijo algo, luego Anna se volvió a sentar y se cruzó de brazos siguiendo con la plática- Se ve que ya tiene experiencia je, je

-¿Anna? Con el señor Liserg sí, deja te cuento un chisme- Jaló una silla Jun y se sentó- Dicen que el hombre ese, le ah ofrecido a Anna tres veces seguidas matrimonio- Con la última palabra captó la atención de todos en la mesa- Pero ella se ah negado, diciendo que su corazón le pertenecía a alguien más- Sonrió al ver a Yoh sorprendido- Pero no te preocupes bombón, que su corazón- Se acercó a él y le susurró-…te pertenece a ti- Yoh sonrió muchísimo, seguidamente se paró muy emocionado

-¡¿De verdad?!!!- Los que no escucharon el susurro de Jun preguntaron de que hablaban pero la mujer se paró y miró a su amiga que también se estaba parando de la mesa donde se encontraba con Liserg

-Voy a hablar con Anna, ahora vuelvo- Tomó los vasos vacíos y caminó hasta su amiga, Yoh mientras tanto se sentaba con una cara de bobo enamorado que parecía que estaba en el quinto sueño despierto.

Jun se acercó rápidamente, tomando en el proceso algunos refrescos vacíos y cuentas sin llenar, hasta que llegó por fin con Anna 

-Vaya chica, hoy traes energía que va que vuelas ¿qué quieres?

-Anna dime ¿haz visto a Fausto?

-No, para nada, debe seguir echado en la cocina- Se cruzó de brazos e hizo a un lado a una gata que estaba sentada sola en una mesa, la quitó y se sentaron Jun y Anna, la chica solo soltó un bufido y se alejó de ahí, pero las chicas ni la notaron

-¿Tú crees? Como que se me hace medio peligroso que andemos por aquí de rascuachas mientras el degenerado ese nos puede hacer algo

-Que ni lo intente que ganas me sobran para matarlo al cabrón, por ahora olvídalo, mejor seguimos trabajando- Se paró pero Jun la volvió a sentar

-Espérate tantito mujer, oye cuéntame un chisme

-¿Qué?

-Amas al Don Juan de Yoh ¿verdad?

-La verdad… sí- Jun saltó de la mesa muy contenta- Pero cálmate Jun, que no quiero que se entere, pero hora que lo pienso ¿por qué el interés?

-Pues por que más, por que eres mi amigocha, además hacen bonita pareja 

-Loca- Se paró Anna y le robó un tequila a un sujeto que estaba jugando cartas, se lo tomó y devolvió el vaso, siguiendo como si nada, mientras el sujeto le chiflaba.

Jun agarró el mismo vaso y se lo llevó pensando en la buena suerte que tenía, ya que si Anna respondía que no amaba a Yoh entonces ella se metía en un problema ya que le había dicho a Yoh que sí, pero eso ahora no importaba. 

* * *

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Sí… gracias Len… no tenías que haberme escuchado, ni siquiera debiste enterarte… de lo que me hicieron

-No te preocupes, todos pasamos por malos momentos- Dijo Len con voz firme, miró el techo- …todos- Repitió pensando en varias cosas que tenía pendientes en china "_Sí, yo siempre estoy en un mal momento, bueno ahora no, no mientras la tenga conmigo… rayos debo sacármela de la mente, Pilica está muy alejada de algunas vez ser algo mío además de una amiga. Además yo ya tengo novia y creo, o supongo que la amo, es de buena postura y es tierna, además sabe cocinar, seguramente me voy a casar con ella… de hecho estaba a punto de pedírselo_"

-¿Len?

-¿Eh? Dime

-Tú eres de china ¿verdad?

-S

-¿Tienes familia allá?

-Sí… mi madre, mi hermana, mi abuelo, mi padre y mi novi…

-¿Tú novia?- Completó algo triste Pilica, Len la miró a los ojos

-¡No! No tengo novia- "_¿Por qué le miento? No pretendo nada de ella, o eso creo… rayos me estoy confundiendo, tengo que ser sincero desde el principio_"

-Vaya, me sorprende que alguien tan guapo y lindo como tú no tenga novia- Len se sonrojó ante el comentario, pero Pilica sonrió sin ocultar su punto de vista referente al chino. Escucharon el llamado a la puerta, Pilica se paró y abrió la puerta, al ver al sujeto que se encontraba ahí soltó un grito de horror, Len de inmediato se paró y fue a ver quién era, al ver al rubio agarró a Pilica y la puso detrás de él, Fausto sonri

-Lo siento, no creí que estuviera trabajando Pilica hoy-Mencionó cínicamente

-No lo está, pero está conmigo, así que lárgate- Dijo enfurecido Len, pero Fausto sonrió mucho más, así que está contigo… bien, eso no me importa- Sacó de su abrigo un puñal, Len retrocedió un poco, pero no dejó de cubrir a Pilica, que se prendaba de la camisa de él, temerosa comenzó a llorar, Len no resistió el llanto de la chica y sin pensarlo si quiera se lanzó contra Fausto, que no pudo reaccionar, Len ni siquiera sabía que hacía, solo se dejó llevar por sus instintos, Pilica gritó al ver que Fausto volvía a garrar el cuchillo que había salido volando al caer los dos hombres, y en un movimiento rápido el rubio clavó al cuchillo en el muslo derecho de Len que gritó fuertemente, un disparo sonó y dio contra el techo, derribando algunas lacas viejas, los tres voltearon, Liserg y Anna miraban todo, Liserg tenía en la mano una pistola de cañón largo plateada, pero antes de que el joven peliverde actuara, Anna se le adelantó quitándole la pistola y apuntando directo a la frente de Fausto

-No sabes cuantas ganas tengo de hacer esto…- Sonrió cínica y estaba a punto de disparar de no ser por que escuchó la voz de un pequeño a sus espaldas

-¿Hermanita…? ¿Qué haces?- Anna volteó de inmediato

-Hanna yo…- Dejó caer la pistola, miró como Yoh y los demás la observaban con susto por el arma, se dio de nuevo la vuelta, Fausto ya se encontraba contra la pared gracias a Liserg, y Len estaba recostado en las rodillas de Pilica, soltó un suspiro, caminó hasta su hermano y lo cargó- Lo siento Hanna, no quería espantarte- Susurró contra su hermano que la abrazó fuertemente, Anna iba a soltar unas lágrimas pero sintió otros brazos que la rodeaban, miró como Yoh la abrazaba a ella y a su hermano con ternura

-Sabemos que fue por proteger a Pilica, no te preocupes- El golpe seco que dio Fausto contra el piso, hizo que todos voltearan a verlos, Liserg lo había golpeado para que se desmayase, Jun corrió hasta Len y entró al cuarto, sacó unas cosas y trató de curarlo con lo que más tenía a la mano, mientras el chico trataba de hacerse el fuerte y no quejarse

-Será mejor que hoy no duerman aquí, es muy peligroso- Comentó Yoh, los demás estuvieron de acuerdo, excepto las chicas

-Claro Yoh, como tenemos un lugar donde quedarnos ¿no?

-Se pueden quedar en un hotel, nosotros nos haríamos cargo de los gastos y la comida

-No, es muy arriesgado, además…- Trató de disuadir Anna pero fue interrumpida 

-Nada, se van con notros- Dijo Yoh fuertemente, aun que sereno, las demás no tuvieron otra más que asentir, tomaron lo necesario y lo metieron a una bolsa de plástico negra, luego salieron cargando a Len

"_Esta va a ser una larga noche"_-Pensó la mayoría de ellos

**Atención!!!! Eh encontrado un GRAN problema, me falta un algo en la historia para completar algo, y necesito que decidan lo siguiente para saber como continuar**

**¿Quieren que aparezca Hao?**

**¿Si o No?**

**Por fa respondan que es bien importante**

**Notas: Hola!!, vaya no sé que me pasa que ando con una inspiración que mata ja, ja, ja, bueno espero recibir sus críticas, aquí comienza de poco a poco la violencia que aumentará mucho más, si tienen quejas o reclamos dejen un review, que contestaré con todo gusto, espero les haya gustado, son las 01:14 a.m. y me desvelo por aquellos a quienes les guste mi historia, mil gracias y ahora los agradecimientos:**

**May sk: H**ola, sí eh estado actualizando más rápido de lo que acostumbro de hecho, me eh excedido creo, así que creo pararle un rato jajaja, eh metido a Hanna ya que dará un papel muy importante para la historia en un futuro, sí, a mi también me ah llegado que se escribe con una "n" pero prefiero escribirlo así, creo que  ya es hasta inercia al escribirlo, es una gran lástima lo de Hao pero me eh encontrado con un pequeño inconveniente, y hay un hueco en la historia ¬¬u, por lo que como ves, ah llegado el momento en que me digan si quieren que entre Hao o no, para llenar el hueco con él o dejarlo como inconcluso y que me salga de repente luego je, je, je pero ya veremos, muchas gracias por la motivación en cuanto a mis otros fics, trataré de hacerlos rápidamente, pero no prometo nada, sigo agradecida, sale ciao!

**keiko****-sk****: N**o te preocupes que como ves le eh continuado bien pronto, muchas gracias por tu review y espero aun te guste la historia

**Lara Himura: P**or fin eh empezado a hacerlo más fuertesón aun que casi nada, pero se empieza de poco a poco, muchas gracias por ti review, que la pases bien

**Beu Rib: C**omo siempre una gran alegría al recibir otro review tuyo, mil gracias y claro!! Acabo de dejar en su lugar a la esposa de Yoh, por fin la dejaron como siempre quise, pero eso aun no termina, espero la pases bien y gracias de nuevo ^^

**Xris: E**h continuado muy pronto así que no te preocupes, muchas gracias por tu review, como dicen más vale tarde que nunca, mil gracias espero te siga gustando

**Minamo: H**ola gracias, sí soy mexicana y a mucha honra ja, ja, ja sí se nota mucho por el lenguaje que doy ¿acaso también eres mexicana? Ya que no mucho captaron que soy de este país, bueno, con lo de la parte _interesante_ del YohxAnna, para allá voy pero no te preocupes va a estar muy buena, muchas gracias por tu review, que la pases muy bien

**anna15: Siiii**, arriba el YohxAnna y el LenxPilica son las parejas más tiernas desde mi punto de vista, mil gracias por el review, que la  pases súper padre

**Haru: M**il gracias,yo soy la que me siento alagada al recibir otro review tuyo, actualicé rápido no te preocupes je, je gracias de nuevo que la pases muy bien

**Pinkz88: H**ola, mil gracias, lamento muchísimo no haber matado a Marion jajajaja, pero ya pronto, gracias mil por tu review, espero la pases súper ^^


	4. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV:**

**"Noche de Cuentos de Hadas"**

-Olvídalo Liserg- Dijo Anna

-Nada, vienes conmigo, eso si quieres pagarme el arma que te voy a dar- Contestó el inglés, volteándose rápidamente a Yoh- Y tú ni lo pienses pagar, por que, con todo respeto, no aceptaré un centavo de un desgraciado como tú- El castaño guardó su cartera y refunfuñó un rato pero Anna comenzó a caminar

-¿Pueden cuidar a Hanna esta noche?

-Confías en los mejores Anna, no hay pex- Contestó Tamao levantando al pequeño rubio

-Buenas noches hermanita

-Buenas noches Hanna, te portas bien- Se acercó a Yoh y metió su mano en la bolsa interior de su abrigo, sintiendo el sacudido de él al sentirla rozándolo, pero sacó una caja de cigarrillos- No me gusta la pipa- Sonrió y se dio la media vuelta- Entonces buenas noches- Caminó junto con Liserg y se alejaron lentamente.

Llegaron a una cantina muy fina, entraron y la mayoría de la gente miraba espantada como una prostituta se sentaba con la mayor elegancia en una de las mesas.

-Entonces, ¿hoy de qué hablaremos?- Preguntó la rubia prendiendo el primer cigarrillo de la noche

-Que tal de nuestro próximo matrimonio- Prendió su pipa y tomó un trago de ron

-Que raro, según yo con el último golpe habías aprendido que no me pienso casar contigo

-Se me hace muy estúpido de tu parte Anna, te puedo dar TODO, a ti y a Hanna, solo tienes que decir un simple "s

-Lee mis labios: NO

-¿Por qué no? A los 14 murieron tus padres, al ser de bajo nivel económico y no tener a más familiares no tuviste otra que aceptar la propuesta de Fausto, de trabajar en su burdel, empezaste como camarera pero luego te volviste una prostituta, tratas difícilmente de educar a Hanna, por supuesto que en ese lugar es imposible, en cualquier momento alguien te puede arrebatar tu virginidad y compartes la habitación con otras tres rameras que están ya muy afectadas por todo lo que han pasado, ¡Anna! ¡Despierta! ¡Cásate conmigo!!!- Anna lo miró a los ojos, agarró su copa de vino tinto y la jugó un poco luego sonri

-…no

* * *

-Y esta es la habitación- Sonrió Yoh abriendo la puerta, las chicas quedaron maravilladas con lo que presenciaban

-¡Wau!!! Ni en mis mejores fantasías era tan… tan…- Se quedó pensando un rato y luego soltó un suspiro- ¡¡¡¡Que importa!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡Es genial!!!!!!!!!- Se aventó a una cama Tamao y Pilica sentó a Len en un sillón de la pequeña salita con la cual contaba la habitación

-Que bueno que les guste- Mencionó Manta- Pero deben estar muy cansadas, ah habido mucho ajetreo, lo mejor será ya irnos- Dijo tratando de llamar la atención de las chicas que no dejaban de ver nada, pero Jun volteó a verlos

-¿Se van a ir?

-Sí- Dijeron los hombres a unísono, Pilica los miró a los ojos

-¿Y nos van a dejar aquí… solas?

-Eh, no creo que  haya problema es muy buena habitación y…

-…Y no estamos acostumbradas- Interrumpió Tamao- Quédense por favor, este lugar está bien chido, pero como que no nos entra

-Sí, y con tanto pinche rollo que se trae por el cabrón de Fausto, no tenemos sueño

-Sí, nos costaría un chingo jetearnos un rato mínimo- Los hombres se miraron entre ellos

-No estaría mal librarnos de Marion por un día ¿verdad?- Le preguntó Horo más a Yoh que a los demás, pero el joven asinti

-Sí, nos quedamos entonces

-¡¡¡Bien!!!!

-Entonces cuéntenos algo- Inquirió Jun sentándose y tapando a Hanna que había quedado profundamente dormido, los hombres se sentaron en un sillón y las chicas los siguieron sentándose enfrente de ellos

-¿Qué les contamos?

-No sé, algo

-¡Ya sé!!!- Gritó Jun- Yoh ¿Cómo fuiste a parar al burdel si eres casado?- El muchacho sonri

-Un día me fugué con la intención de no volver- Comenzó su relato Yoh- Solo tenía que comprar unas cosas y ya, me iba a regresar a Tokio, pero ese mismo día… me encontré con una hermosa rubia de ojos azabaches- Sonrió al recordar la primera vez que la miró- Cuando la vi me quedé embobado, así que me caí- Algunos rieron y él se talló la barbilla sintiendo la pequeña cicatriz que había dejado eso- La seguí, durante dos horas ya que estaba comprando muchas cosas, pero no me importó, cuando terminó llegó al burdel y entró, me sorprendí mucho, pero poco me interesó, compré una rosa y la vi que estaba en la cocina así que se la dejé, salí corriendo y escuché que gritaba fuertemente "_Idiota solo recibo de noche_" Así que regresé en la noche y le dejé una nota con las rosa que decía "_Entonces te las dejaré todas las noches_"

-Ay eres un romántico, ya quisiera yo que tan chido hombre me dejara rosas tan siquiera- Gruñó Jun pero volteó a ver a Len- Bueno ahora tú dinos algo de ti

-¿…yo?

-Sí tú- Contestó Pilica interesada

-No, ahora les toca a una de ustedes- Defendió Riu- Cuéntanos Pilica, ¿cómo llegaste al cabaret?

* * *

Liserg casi se cae de la silla

-¡¿Cómo que no?!

-no

-¡¿Por qué?!

-Por que yo amo a Yoh- Sonrió- Además tú solo me quieres de juguete, y estúpida no soy; sé muy bien que solo casándote heredas tu fortuna, y como no quieres compartirla con una de las ricachonas por que te quitarían todo, preferiste buscarte a una cualquiera, en este caso yo

-Vaya que me sorprendes, pues sí, es la verdad. Y es que me costó mucho dinero el asesinato de mis padres

-Lo sé, ese tipo era un experto y con lo protegidos que estaban tus padres no te quedaba de otra más que contratar al langüiche ese

-Así es… pero tendrías una buena casa, comida, dinero…

-Olvídalo, dile a Jenny, se ve que esa no desaprovecharía tu dinerito

-¡Jamás! Esa tipa me deja en la ruina, no, además quiero a una limpia como t

-Veo que tú no entiendes, ya acéptalo, NO TE AMO, NO QUIERO CASARME CONTIGO, OLVÍDALO

-¡¡No!!- Un bofetón llegó hasta él

-Sí, y si me vuelves a gritar pido toda la carta y te dejo lavando platos aqu

-Bien, bien- Se talló la mejilla mirándola- Anna, no te cuesta nada maldita sea, acepta de una vez por todas que NUNCA vas a salir de ese puto burdel- Sin duda alguna esas palabra le dolieron hasta el alma a Anna, quien aguantó las lágrimas

-Yo eso lo tengo muy presente, sin embargo- Agarró la carta y comenzó a pedir varias entradas de comida-…yo no busco salir del burdel, no esta en mi meta

-¿…qué?

-No, mi meta es que Hanna salga del burdel, yo no, lo pensé mucho tiempo y eh llegado a la conclusión de que una mujer sola no puede salir adelante hoy en día, jamás conseguiré trabajo que no sea este y jamás me tomarán en cuenta en la sociedad que tanto presumes- Hizo un énfasis muy extraño en la palabra "_sociedad_" y esta vez sí se secó las lágrimas- Pero no pienso amarrar a Hanna junto a m

-Entonces que piensas hacer, ¿mandarlo al mundo él solo?

-No… no sé la verdad es solo que estoy nerviosa de lo que pase y… de lo que le pase a Hanna, pero… él estará bien

-Eres muy ingenua si crees eso, vamos, nadie le ayudará a ese chico, ni de grande aun que sea un genio para las matemáticas, ó ¿a caso crees que alguien le ayudará?- Anna desvió la mirada- Ja, ja, ya veo, crees que Yoh Asakura lo ayudará ¿verdad? Pues déjame destruir tu sueño, por que él no es el príncipe azul de una novela, él no te sacará de ahí, él se olvidará de ti en cuanto te haga suya y ya, solo quiere eso, y tú tratas de negarlo

-…cállate yo… sé que él se puede ir en cualquier momento, no estoy dependiendo de él, y no haré que Hanna de penda de él

-Entonces depende de mí y ya- Anna prendió el segundo cigarrillo, miró la cajetilla, aun quedaban cuatro más, tan pocos no iban a alcanzar para tan interesante noche

* * *

-Yo… bueno yo je, je- Rió Pilica mientras enredaba un mechón de su cabello en su dedo- La verdad es que me escapé de mi casa a los siete, odiaba a mi padre, a ese acecino; al escaparme me encontré a una mujer que me llevó a una casa-hogar para niños abandonados, en donde conocí a Tamao, poco después vino Fausto y nos adoptó, pero solo para trabajar en su burdel… así fue como llegué ahí- La mayoría se quedó callado, pero Pilica sonrió- Chinga, quiten esas caras que no es tanta cosa, de ponerse así mejor ni se los hubiera contado

-Sí, además pasado es pasado- Tamao sonrió nostálgica al recordar como había conocido a Pilica, y recordar aun más antes de aquello como había llegado a ese lugar- Ahora sí Len, platícanos de ti

-¡NO!- Todos lo voltearon a ver sorprendidos- Eh… no, no creo que haya mucho que decir

-Debe haber algo- Dijo Jun

-Mmm… vivo en china, tengo 21 años, mi color favorito es el dorado, no me gusta que hablen mal de la comida china (mirada matadora a Horo), me encanta la música clásica, soy de los pocos abogados que defiende los derechos de las mujeres, tengo tres propiedades, muchos amigos, pero me gusta estar solo ¿algo más?- Preguntó a la mayoría, sus amigos entendieron que trataba de desviar los temas referentes a vida social, así que no hicieron comentarios, pero Pilica no se quedó de brazos cruzados

-Sí, ¿Deporte favorito?

-Artes marciales- Dijo casi mecánicamente y la pelea comenzó solo entre ellos, preguntando y respondiendo tan rápido como cada uno podía

-¿Pasatiempo?

-Leer

-¿Mejor amigo?

-Horo

-¿Nombre de tu padre?

-En Tao

-¿Programa de televisión favorito?

-No la veo

-¿Fruta favorita?

-Uvas

-¿Odias?

-Los interrogatorios

-¿Novia?

-Kaho

-¿Postre preferido?

-Panqué con te

-¿Invecil?

-Sí- Respondió cerrando los ojos al darse cuenta que había dicho el nombre de su novia, los demás estaban sorprendidos al ver como había caído directo el joven Tao

-Bueno platícanos de ella- Dijo con odio impregnado en sus palabras Pilica

-Es… una mujer muy… talentosa… y…

-¿Rica? ¿Bella? ¿Respetable? ¿Educada?- Preguntó de tirón de nuevo la peliazul

-Sí… todo eso- Terminó Len y Horo se par

-Ahora te toca a ti Tamao ¿de donde vienes?

* * *

-Yo no voy a depender ni de ti ni de nadie Liserg

-Pues entonces muérete y púdrete en ese puto burdel de mierda, por que como no te quieres tragar tu orgullo vas a acabar sola

-No me importa, mejor sola que mal acompañada

-Para ser una ramera eres muy exigente… pero esto se va a acabar Anna, no tengo toda la paciencia del mundo, y tú vas a ser mi esposa, voy a heredar mi fortuna y cuando lo haga en lugar de tenerte ahí te voy a tirar a la basura o al peor burdel del mundo, para que te quiten tu linda virginidad y todo lo que según haz logrado para ser una puta- Anna enfureci

-Primero muerta- Se paró de la mesa y estaba por salir del bar pero la agarraron del brazo- Estás enfermo Liserg

-No, no lo estoy- Respondió el joven inglés

-Desde que mataste a tus padres te volviste loco, te falta un tornillo que seguramente se fue con todo el dinero que diste para asesinar a tus padres

-¡Cállate!!- Le dio un bofetón y ella cayó al suelo sorprendida, siempre tenía muy buenos reflejos para esquivar, pero esta vez no lo pudo ver venir. Liserg la miró con gran repugnancia -Olvídalo Anna, no me casaré contigo, pero una cosa si te digo, te vas a morir- Se acercó a ella y le susurró- _De la misma manera que mis padres_- Luego el hombre salió de ahí, dejando a Anna sorprendida y algo temerosa

* * *

Azotó fuertemente la puerta y se aventó a la cama, ahogó su grito en la almohada, estaba desesperada, cada día él llegaba más tarde, y ahora, no llegaba, nada más eso le faltaba, que ese estúpido ya no llegara a la casa, reprimió otro sollozo en la almohada, ¿a quién engañaba? Ella sí amaba a su esposo, pero como a él no la amaba, ella tenía que ser dura, fría y cruel, para desquitarse de que ni siquiera una sola vez se hayan besado

-_Ojalá te murieras Yoh Asakura, ¡ojalá te murieras!! pero esto no se va a quedar así, no señor, no lo permitiré._

* * *

-No desvíes el tema Horo- Alegó Tamao- Que Len aun no termina- Sonrió cínica en ayuda a su amiga, y Horo volvió a tomar asiento

-Yo… no tengo más que decir

-¿No, Len? ¿Seguro?

-Sí… es decir no- Agarró fuerzas y miró a Pilica directo a los ojos- Sí, es verdad, tengo novia, pero cuando regrese a China la voy a cortar

-¡¿Qué?!- Gritó Horo mirando a su mejor amigo

-Así es, me di cuenta de que no la amo- Bajó la mirada- La voy a dejar- Pilica se sorprendió, sin embargo Horo se enoj

-¡¿Cómo que no la amas?! ¡Len despierta! Esa es una muy buena mujer, te conviene, además ya le ibas a proponer matrimonio ase a penas cuatro días, para eso veníamos a ver a Yoh, para darle la noticia- Definitivamente Horo se había excedido en sus palabras enormemente, ya que nadie estaba enterado de esas noticias, claramente dejaron a más de uno perplejo

-¡¿Qué te vas a casar Len?!!!!- Preguntó ya fuera de si Riu- ¡Vaya pues felicidades amigo!

-¡No! No, Riu, ¿no ves que estoy diciendo que no la amo?

-Claro Len, pero dinos, si ase cuatro días estabas tan decidido, ¿por qué el cambio de opinión?- A Pilica no se le iba nada, y estaba acorralando duramente a Len, mientras el pobre chino no sabía ni que responder, había un mar de sentimientos dentro de él que lo estaban volviendo loco así, que terminó por levantarse y dirigirse a la entrada, pero justo cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con…

-¡Anna!

-¿Ya te ibas?

-Eh… sí, en eso andaba

-Ya veo- Entró y cerró la puerta dejando a Len adentro, Jun se levantó en cuanto vio a la rubia

-¿Por qué tan temprano?

-Tuve un pequeño problema- Gruñó y miró a los hombres, luego caminó hasta el baño- ¿Hay un botiquín de emergencias o algo así aquí?- Yoh se paró de inmediato

-¡¿Para que lo necesitas?! ¡¿Estas bien?!- La agarró de la cintura y la miró a la cara- ¡¿Quién te hizo eso?!- Preguntó enojado mirando el moretón que tenía Anna en su mejilla, apretó cariñosamente más sus manos en la cintura de ella y se acercó al punto que sus caras estaban separadas por pocos centímetros, Anna estaba rojísima y comenzó a balbucear algo inentendible excepto por el nombre de Liserg

-Ese cabrón, me extraña de él, nunca te había puesto una mano encima- Comentó Tamao acercándose a la rubia- Parece un bofetón

-¿Cómo sabes?- Preguntó Manta

-Experiencia propia- Murmuró molesta al recordar y se talló la mejilla- Como sea, Anna tállate ese moretón o se te pondrá verde

-Sí- Se liberó de los fuertes brazos de Yoh y se dio vuelta soltando un pequeño suspiro, se había sentido tan protegida en esos momentos, que tenía ganas de regresar corriendo y prendarse de Yoh para nunca más soltarse

-No puedes- Dijo Pilica de brazos cruzados enfrente de ella

-¡¿Eh?!

-Que no puedes curarte, no hay un maldito botiquín en este lugar- Soltó un suspiro, mientras Anna solo pensaba en la coincidencia de las palabras. Se escuchó la puerta cerrarse y Pilica miró a todos lados

-¡Len Tao!- Salió corriendo del cuarto, caminó hasta el elevador y vio como las puertas se cerraban mientras Len solo se despedía cínicamente de la mano, Pilica enfureció y bajó lo más rápido que pudo las enormes escaleras, pero llegó tarde, al estar en el living ya no veía por ninguna parte al chino, la chica entristeció y salió del hotel mirando a todas partes, luego solo se puso a caminar sin rumbo fijo, pensando en que era obvio que Len Tao tuviera una novia y futura esposa, era obvio que jamás se fijaría en ella, no era como en ese cuento que había leído en el que el príncipe llegaba en su corcel blanco para rescatarla de su cruel vida, no, esto era la vida real, su vida real, era imposible que se casara con Len y ella se volviera una princesa que viviera en un castillo, no, no era posible, era hora de despertar de ese pequeño sueño que había comenzado cuando habló con Len esa misma noche, ya era tiempo de aceptar que al doblar a la esquina no se iba a encontrar con el amor de su vida y con el hombre que la sacaría de ese lugar, era tiempo, pero al llegar a la esquina, miró al cielo y sonrió "_Sería como en un cuento de Hadas_" pensó cerrando los ojos y doblando la esquina, esperando con todo su corazón encontrarse a ese hombre

* * *

-Por aquí es- Dijo Yoh señalando un lugar por las calles, habían salido para comprar solo una pomada para moretones, solo eso, pero Anna iba muy agarrada del brazo de Yoh, que con su chaqueta cubría a la rubia cariñosamente.

-Pues vamos a comprarla- Entraron y un hombre los atendió, compraron la pomada y salieron en silencio, pasaron por una calle e Yoh se sentó en unas escaleras que pertenecían al pórtico de una casa muy vieja y Anna lo miró confundida

-Siéntate un rato- Murmuró Yoh y sonrió a la chica que se sentó después de titubear un poco, se quedaron unos momentos en silencio, pero Anna lo rompió al dejar salir un pequeño sonido de sorpresa de su boca al sentir a Yoh acariciando su mejilla y susurrarle cosas dulces al oído

-_Eres mi princesa, Anna_- Dijo al final para rodearla con sus brazos por la cintura, y verla directo a los ojos- _Eres la princesa que se ira conmigo en mi caballo para ser felices eternamente…_- Besó tiernamente su frente-_…juntos, unidos, y jamás nos separaremos por que…_- Recargó su frente en la de ella-…_te amo_­- Una lágrima se deslizó desde los ojos de Anna, que solo sintió como los tibios labios de Yoh rozaban los suyos con extrema cautela, jamás se había sentido tan especial, era como un sueño que… extrañamente por primera vez en su vida, no lo era, era la realidad.

* * *

-¿Quieres que mate a una cabaretera?

-S

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, así que una cabaretera te despreció, ja, ja, ja- Se carcajeó fuertemente

-¡Cállate! Esa tipeja no es cualquiera, además no me despreci

-¿A no?

-No ¬¬

-¿Seguro?

-¡Bien!, sí me despreció ¿y qué?- El sujeto sonrió al ver el enojo de Liserg

-Ya pues, la mato si quieres cabrón, pero te va a costar

-Te lo pago, bien lo sabes, pero mátala lo más pronto que puedas, ya no quiero saber de su existencia

-Bien- Se paró y agarró una liga, amarró su cabello en media cola dejando dos mechones al frente, luego tomó un suéter negro de cuello alto y se lo puso, combinaba con su pantalones pegados y sus botas, se puso sus lentes y salió de ese lugar, dejando a Liserg una pequeña nota, que tomó y la leyó, luego abrió los ojos enormemente

-¡¡¡¡¡ ¿$20,000?!!!!!!!

* * *

 Así es, era realidad, ese joven de ojos ambarinos era realidad, parado justo enfrente de ella, mirando el cielo, con ríos de hermosas y cristalinas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, ahí estaba. Pilica se acercó con una mano en su pecho.

-Dime por favor, que yo no te hice llorar- Dijo por lo bajo al joven que se sorprendió al oírla, se secó rápidamente las lágrimas y trató de mostrarse fuerte

-Yo no estaba llorando- Dijo orgulloso, Pilica lo miró enfadada

-Oh que mal, por que si estuvieras llorando te abrazaría y te pediría perdón- Miró como el chino temblaba un poco- Pero como no estás llorando, entonces no lo haré- Se dio la media vuelta

-Pues no lo hagas- Respondió enojado

-Pues no lo hago

-Bien

-¡Bien!

-¡¡Bien!!

-¡¡¡Bien!!!- Ya estaban cara a cara, y Pilica al darse cuenta de la cercanía se sonrojó terriblemente, haciendo que Len sonriera y murmurara inconscientemente

-_Tierna_- Y la besó apasionadamente, sin dejar si quiera que ella tomara aire, abrazándola protectoramente, y borrando con sus labios los rastros de otros anteriormente, borrando con su abrazo los roces de otros hombres, borrando todo lo sucio y dejando de ella, lo que… amaba, a la ella pura y limpia, a la verdadera jovencita que en ese momento se sentía por fin princesa

* * *

-¿Por qué lloras?- Preguntó pausadamente a la rubia que lloraba desconsoladamente en su pecho, abrazada a él

-Es que… tú… te vas a… ir… y yo… me voy a quedar… aquí… sola… y… enamorada… mientras tú… te vas- Yoh apenas entendió por el llanto de Anna, pero sonrió con ternura

-No Anita, jamás, jamás te dejaría, te amo demasiado como para hacerlo

-Pero… tú… eres de… otra… posición… económica y… yo- Yoh la volvió a besar, al separarse Anna lo miró sorprendido

-Silencio, que las posiciones aquí no importan, todo se puede pasar por nuestro amor Anna, todo- La rubia se abrazó más, pero no podía dejarse confiar, tenía que estar preparada para todo, y es que, en aquellos tiempos, los hombres podían hacer y deshacer con mover un dedo.

Pero una mujer los veía con furia en sus verdes ojos, Marion apretó sus puños dejando sus nudillos blancos y luego se fue di ahí, pensando en como haría para vengarse de esa cualquiera.

**Notas: Ya vuelvo con otro capí, espero les haya gustado mucho, y dejen muchos reviews, la historia se vuelve más interesante y hoy se descubrieron diferentes pasados de nuestros personajes dejando a otros en suspenso para cuando sea tiempo. El LexPilica aumentó mucho y de eso no hay duda pero se detiene por varios golpes que hay entre ambos y el pasado de uno, aun así en los próx capis se complicará mucho más, y en cuando al YohxAnna se ha vuelto más intenso pero no dejaré que se vuelva aburrido ya que aun tienen que pasar por muchos obstáculos.**

**¿Podrá Len deshacerse y pasar por toda la sociedad por Pilica?**

**¿Anna llegará a confiar en Yoh algún día?**

**¿El acecino es Hao?**

**Y si así fuera o no ¿El asesino alcanzará a matar a Anna?**

**¿Qué hará Marión?**

**Esas preguntas les prometo responderlas en el próximo capítulo, muchas gracias!!! **


	5. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V:**

**"¿No que el amor lo pasaba todo?"**

Se terminó de poner su labial jazmín, sus sombras color azul pálido y el rubor en sus mejillas la hacían ver menos pálida de lo que de verdad era, sonrió mostrando una dentadura perfecta. Ella era perfecta. Amarró un lazo azul claro a su cola de caballo, por la que caía una hermosa cabellera rubia platinada, se colocó ostentosos anillos y pulseras, para luego mirarse, el vestido azul le sentaba bastante bien, y su abrigo de piel blanca era el toque refinado que siempre la distinguía. Tomó su cartera y bajó sus escaleras de mármol, escuchando los ronquidos de los odiosos amigos de su esposo que dormían en la sala, hizo una mueca de asco y salió de su mansión. El chofer de la carreta negra la esperaba con la puerta abierta, entró y esperó a que el conductor subiera al hermoso coche.

-Buenos días señora, ¿A dónde desea ir?

-Buen día-Respondió arrogante-Al burdel donde la estrella es una puta llamada la gata negra-El hombre de las riendas de los caballo abrió mucho los ojos, ¡claro que conocía el burdel! Pero, ¿para qué su patrona quería ir a semejante lugar?

-A la orden señora-Aceptó al final y arrancó, saliendo de los terrenos de la mansión y entrando  a las hermosas calles empedradas, donde, alrededor se veían aparadores de ropa para mujeres muy fina, también de joyas o de centros de servicio de varios tipos, los hombres que caminaban por las aceras subían su bombín al pasar la carroza, pues era bien sabido que pertenecía al hombre más rico del pueblo. La rubia sonrió imperiosa, y se acomodó en los asientos de seda roja donde iba sentada, ya que no tenía duda que tendría que pasar todo el pueblo para llegar a _esa_ parte de la villa.

Abrió un poco más las cortinas del carruaje, se lamentó mentalmente no haber traído nada para leer, soltó un suspiro, y estaba a punto de quitar la vista de la calle cuando vio a dos mueres demasiado formales y finas, además de que parecían extranjeras

-¡Pare! -Ordenó de inmediato y la carroza detuvo su marcha-No  sea tonto, ¡ábrame la puerta!-El chofer bajó de inmediato y abrió a su señora ofreciéndole una mano para que bajase con toda la elegancia posible. La rubia caminó hacia las dos mujeres que platicaban mientras miraban a ambos lados de la calle

-¡Buen día!-Saludó acercándose- ¿Sois extranjeras verdad?

-¡Oh! Muy buenos días-Hizo una reverencia la mujer de cabellos morados y ojos rasgados-Así es, somos foráneas, mi nombre es "" Tao, y ella es la novia de mi hijo, Kaho Lee-Señaló a una joven hermosa, de rizos pelirrojos y largos, ojos verdes rasgados, casi blanca, vestida con un kimono rosa pálido y de divina sonrisa

-Mucho gusto, sra. Tao, srta. Lee, mi nombre es Marion Asakura, esposa del hombre más rico del pueblo

-¿Asakura?-Preguntó dudosa la mayor de los Tao-Que casualidad, exactamente buscábamos aquella residencia. Verá, seguramente conoce a Len Tao, ya que vino a visitar a su esposo

-¡Ah claro! Tengo el placer de conocer al heredero de los Tao-Sonrió maliciosa al pensar que se había topado con la madre y la novia de ese holgazán que se hacía llamar amigo de su Yoh.

-Perfecto, venimos a adelantar un asuntillo, ya sabe, familiar-Se acercó un poco a la rubia y susurró-Len le propondrá matrimonio a Kaho-Sonrió la señora y a Marion le brillaron los ojos, ¡increíble que ese tipejo le fuera a proponer matrimonio si andaba con una puta!

-Ya veo, pues no se espere más, verá, ayer, en mi mansión tuvimos una fiesta, mi marido la organizó, ya conoce como se ponen cuando tienen reuniones y cosas así-Las otras dos mujeres asintieron de inmediato-Y pues ya ve, ahora el joven Tao, mi marido y sus amigos están dormidos por la desvelada. Pero con todo gusto las llevaré hacia la mansión

-Ay que molestia, pero sí sería todo un favor ya que estamos perdidas

-No tienen por qué, Fukuoka es irreconocido por ser un pueblito, aun que a mí también se me dificulta cuando voy a otros lugares con mi esposo

-Seguramente saldrán mucho, que bellas las parejas jóvenes, Len siempre me comentó que el sr. Asakura era todo un millonario-Aduló "" dándose aire con su lindo abanico oriental. Marion sonrió forzadamente y asintió, ¡ja! si Yoh ni siquiera la había sacado a la esquina, ya iba a parecer que a un lugar más lejos.

-Pues no se hable más, yo, lamento decirles, tengo un compromiso, pero mi chofer las llevará. Estoy segura de que Yoh las recibirá encantado

-Ay muchas gracias, lamento las molestias-Se sonrieron y las orientales subieron al carruaje, pero Marion atrajo a su chofer

-Déles varias vueltas, tárdate una hora en llegar a la residencia, no me interesa como lo hagas, solo ¡hazlo!

-Sí, sí patrona-Aceptó haciendo reverencias el hombre y subiendo a su banquillo, jaló de los caballos que de inmediato comenzaron a trotar. Marion sonrió y miró a su alrededor, el banco "Jouko" estaba abierto, también algunas tiendas por aquí y por allá, pero se topó con un chamaco, de sucias ropas, con una gran sonrisa y una gorrilla. Se le acercó y sacó su cartera.

-¡Hey! Chico

-Dígame señora Asakura-Marion sonrió al verse conocida hasta por plebeyos

-Te daré tres pesos si me haces un favor

-¡Lo que sea!-Saltó el niño pensando en todo lo que podía hacer con tres pesos.

-Bien, fíjate. Irás al burdel donde baila la gata negra ¿lo conoces?

-Todos lo conocen

-Perfecto, irás lo más rápido que puedas, y darás u mensaje a ella y a sus amigas, solo a su grupito, no quiero a más perras-El niño asintió-Les dirás que Yoh y sus amigos tienen un problemita y necesitan que vayan lo más rápido que puedan a la mansión Asakura, que no se tarden ni media hora, también, agrega que la esposa de Yoh no se encuentra ¿bien?

-¡Claro!

-Pues vas y vienes por tres pesos, no te suelto nada hasta que lo hagas. Muévete.

El niño salió como alma que lleva el diablo, sonriente por su pequeña fortuna ganada tan sencillamente, llegó hasta una parada y espero al vagón que pasaba por esa calle recorriendo a Fukuoka, para aquellos que no tuvieran carretas. Pronto llegó y se subió, esperó ansioso y a los cinco minutos ya estaba llegando a los grandes burdeles, pero al pasar por una casa bastante desaliñada bajó. Corrió y le dio la vuelta a lo que en realidad era el prostíbulo, tocando en la puerta de la cocina, escuchó un par de risas y una mujer de cabellos desordenados verdes, bata rosa de peluche y pantuflas moradas.

-No damos limosna-Explicó cerrando la puerta, pero el niño se metió más rápido. Miró ahí a una rubia, una de largos cabellos azules, y a otra chica, botada de la risa de cabello rosado.

-¿Alguna de ustedes es la gata negra?

-¿Quién me busca?-Preguntó Anna poniéndose de pie y tomando un cuchillo cercano

-Yoh Asakura y sus amigos, me dejaron un mensaje para la gata negra y solo a sus amigas

-Somos nosotras, ¿qué pasó niño?-Habló Tamao recuperada de su ataque de risa

-Dice que es urgente vayan a su mansión, que tienen un problema y las necesitan, igual que Marion no está-Todas se miraron a los ojos y sintieron cierta preocupación en sus corazones-Y dice que no se tarden ni media hora-Agregó de golpe mientras salía corriendo lo más rápido que podían

-¿Y hora? ¿Qué hacemos?

-¿Pues qué va a ser? ¡Vayámonos! ¡Cámbiense en chinga y despierten a Hanna! ¡Moviditas!-Ordenó Anna saliendo con todas de la cocina para cambiarse, lo cual no se tardaron mucho. Anna se puso un vestido a las rodillas negro, pero escotado, con una pañoleta roja en la cabeza, Hanna solo sus shorts y una camisa, mientras Pilica una falda corta y una blusa escotada rosa, Tamao se puso un traje de pantalones y camisa pegadas de cuero negro, y Jun un vestido chino corto verde oscuro. Era lo más presentable que tenían para vestir, pero eso no evitaba que cuando salían a la calle, la mayoría de los hombres, ya sean ricos o no, las reconocían como prostitutas, pues no importaba que tan felices fueran en su matrimonio, siempre iban a esos burdeles.

Salieron y esperaron el vagón que las llevaba a la parte "rica" de Fukuoka, al subir, el hombre que mantenía el carbón para que caminara el móvil les chifló y le gritó algo a Pilica, que solo lo abofeteó y se sentó. Esperaron poco para comenzar a ver las casas de tres pisos, jardines arreglados minuciosamente, las calles empedradas con árboles al rededor. La mayoría bajó ahí, pero ellas no se movieron, aun les faltaba. Siguió su curso el vagón y se dejaron de ver las casas arregladas, para ahora grandes plazas y varias tiendas, más el banco "Jouko" que estaba lleno a esa hora, y poco después, varias mansiones, pero ninguna tan hermosa e imponente como la de hasta el final, rodeada de una barda de cemento blanco, con una reja dorada con la palabra grabadas "Asakura", bajaron, para asombro del hombre, justo enfrente de aquella mansión.

-¿Qué esperan? ¿Que llueva? ¡Toquen!-Gritó Tamao desesperada, y bastante nerviosa por todas las miradas de los peatones

-¿Tocamos en la reja?

-¿Dónde más?

Jun se acercó y dio tres golpes a la reja, pero al fijarse bien gruñó, las llamó a todas, que se acercaron y abrieron los ojos sorprendidas. Metros y metros de pasto perfectamente cuidado, con rosales a los alrededores y un camino de piedras justo en medio que terminaba en una glorieta, donde en medio había una fuente de mármol, seguidamente se veía como el camino partía nuevamente hacia lo que parecía ser una enorme carrocería, y enfrente de la glorieta y la fuente, unas escaleras pulidas que daban vista a una puerta de caoba grabada.

-¡Bien! ¿Cómo demonios le vamos a hacer para entrar?-Preguntó algo histérica Pilica, pero Anna, completamente contraria sonri

-Pues no hay otra-Tomó con sus manos la reja, apoyó un pie en la misma y trepó un poco

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Te vas a matar!

-Ni creas, está bien fácil, vamos Hanna, enséñales a tus tías que sí se puede-Alentó ya del otro lado de la reja y mirando hacia abajo para ver de donde apoyarse, cuando el pequeño rubio, más sonriente que nada comenzó a subir las otras se miraron y soltando suspiros treparon también. A los cinco minutos las cuatro y Hanna ya iban caminando por la piedra, pero Jun cojeaba un poco

-¡Uy si! ¡Bien fácil! ¡Pinche Anna! ¡Me lastimé!-Reclamaba mientras la rubia solo giraba los ojos. Por fin, llegaron a las puertas de caoba, tocaron fuertemente las aldabas de hierro negro, y poco después un hombre alto y de bigote gracioso les abrió, soltando un pequeño grito de susto

-¿Qué... qué desean?

-¡Quítate Jaime!-Gritó Tamao empujándolo, el mayordomo se cayó y todas entraron, Pilica se acercó a la pelirrosada

-¿Jaime?

-Pues así se llaman todos ¿no?-La peliazul soltó una risilla pero calló al escuchar unos ronquidos

-Creo que no será difícil encontrarlos-Dijo mientras se acercaba a una gran puerta con vitrales de ángeles, y la abrió. Sonrió con ternura al ver, a todos esos hombres acostados en el piso o en los sillones, durmiendo plácidamente, pero luego frunció el ceño

-¿No deberían de estar... despiertos?

-No lo sé, tal vez se durmieron, quién sabe, hay que despertarlos y ya vemos que pasó-Se acercó Anna a Yoh y lo movió un poco, Pilica hizo lo mismo con Len, y Tamao con Horo, mientras Hanna corría con Jun para despertar a Manta y los demás

-¿...Qué? Ay Marion, déjame dormir... estoy... muy... cansado y...

-¡Yoh! ¡No soy Marion!-Gritó algo fastidiada Anna, el castaño abrió los ojos de golpe y miró a su dulce rubia

-Anita, ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? ¡Ustedes nos llamaron! ¡Que por un problema o algo así!

-No, ¿nosotros?, hemos estado bien dormidos-Inquirió estirándose Horo-Pero ya que están aqu

-No qué-Chilló Pilica parándose-¡Nos hicieron venir! ¡Ahora nos dicen por qué!

-Tranquila-Le susurró Len al oído y la chica sonrió volteándose y abrazándolo-No sabemos nada de por qué están aquí, pero para mí es un placer-La otra sonrió y lo besó suavemente, justo entonces entró corriendo el mismo mayordomo

-Amo Yoh-Chilló tan alto como Pilica-¡Ellas se saltaron la reja y... y entraron sin autorización!

-Tranquilo Hong Hee, ellas son amigas-Sonrió Yoh entre divertido y sorprendido, mientras presionaba un poco más fuerte a Anna contra si. Pilica miró a Tamao como diciendo "¿No que Jaime?" y la otra solo soltó un bufido. Un golpeteo en la puerta se hizo sonar, e Yoh se ofreció a abrir, ya que Gong Hee se había quedado como en shock, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. Dos mujeres estaban ahí paradas que lo miraron de arriba a abajo.

-Venimos a ver al Sr. Asakura-Comentó la mujer mayor haciendo una mueca por el aspecto de Yoh

-Ese soy yo

-¡¿Usted?!-Preguntaron a unísono las orientales, e Yoh se echó un vistazo, le hacía falta una rasurada, el cabello lo tenía muy revuelto, seguramente traía ojeras, y su ropa estaba desaliñada.

-Sí yo, soy Yoh Asakura, ¿quiénes son ustedes?

-Mi nombre es "" Tao, y ella es Kaho Lee, venimos también, si no le molesta señor Asakura, a ver a Len

-No para nada-Respondió pálido y se quitó para que pasaran, cerró y vio con terror como ambas mujeres se dirigían hacia la sala, tragó saliva y trató de detenerlas pero fue demasiado tarde.

¿Qué era exactamente lo que había enfrente de las orientales?

Los sillones sucios y arrugados, cobijas por todas partes, Horo tirado en el suelo con Jun y Tamao encima (seguramente por algún juego), Hanna mirando con gracia unos boxers tirados por ahí, Riu ayudando de quitar a Jun de encima de Horo (sin contar la risa de los cuatro), Anna estirándose en un sillón, y lo peor:

 Pilica besando tímidamente a Len, el cual profundizó el beso.

-¡Aahhh!-Gritó Kaho mientras caía de rodillas. Len, al identificar la voz se separó de inmediato de Pilica, la cual casi pierde el equilibrio, y miró anonadado a su novia llorando desconsoladamente y a su madre con la boca abierta.

-Madre... Kaho... yo-Trató de explicar pero no pudo, el silencio se hizo penetrante al escuchar "madre" y "Kaho" de los labios de Len-Kaho, tranquilízate por favor yo...

-¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Yo te amo Len! ¡Y tú! ¡Sucio escarabajo desgraciado!-Gritó al levantarse y mostrar sus verdes ojos llenos de dolor. La puerta de la casa se abrió y Marion entró con mucho tranquilidad, pero al llegar a la sala, toda su actuación salió a flote. Llevó sus manos a su boca como en un grito ahogado y negó con la cabeza

-¡Oh Yoh! ¡No! ¡No de nuevo! ¡Prometiste no volverme a engañar! ¡¿Por qué Yoh?!-Chilló histérica dejando impresionados a todos menos a las mujeres extranjeras-¡Y ahora haz jalado a tus amigos! ¡Sr. Tao! ¡Usted tan respetable! ¡Jamás me lo imaginé!

-¡Mal nacido!-Gritó la madre de Len por fin saliendo de su transe-¡Eres un... un...!

La mujer no pudo terminar pues la puerta nuevamente se abrió, pero esta vez por un golpe, y varios hombres vestidos de azules entraron corriendo.

-¡Sr. Asakura! ¡Sra. Asakura! ¡No se preocupe!-Sacaron  pistolas negras y apuntaron a Anna y las demás, que de un salto se pusieron de pie y pusieron las manos en alto-¡Un vecino avisó de que unas prostitutas se saltaron su reja y...!

-¡¿Prostitutas?!-Gritó fuera de si Kaho-¡¿Me has engañado con una prostituta?! ¡Eres un maldito! ¡Te odio!

-¡No Kaho!-Se acercó apresurado Len-¡Perdóname! Yo no sabía lo que hacía, por favor, perdóname, te juro que no lo volveré a hacer, esto... esto es solo ¡una despedida de soltero! por que-Se arrodilló y sacó una cajita negra-Por que yo estaba por proponerte matrimonio, Kaho Lee, ¿deseas ser una Tao?

El pequeño mundo de Pilica se deshizo por completo, ¿qué no sabía lo que hacía? ¿Qué prometía no volverlo a hacer? ¡¿Qué le está proponiendo matrimonio a esa pelirroja de mierda?!!! ¡¿Era un idiota o qué?!!!

Pero Kaho pensaba todo lo contrario. Y con lágrimas en los ojos asintió, extendiendo su mano izquierda, mientras Len situaba el hermoso anillo de oro con piedras rojas en el fino dedo de su prometida. Yoh abrió los ojos muchísimo, al igual que todos

-¿Y tú Yoh? ¿Qué pretexto me pondrás?-Rompió el momento Marion que lo veía a los ojos. Por un momento Anna temió enormemente lo que pudiera responder el castaño.

-Nada, tú bien sabes que no te amo Marion, amo a Anna, y yo-Miró resentido a Len que le desvió la vista-Yo no tengo ningún pretexto pata taparlo

Los policías ya no sabían ni lo que pasaba, el mayordomo estaba con los ojos desorbitados, Len cerró los ojos sintiéndose terriblemente mal, Jun y Tamao se miraban preocupadas por Pilica, la cual le surcaban gruesas lágrimas sin que se diese cuenta, Manta, Riu y Horo miraban preocupados todos, Marion apretó con furia sus manos y los dientes, e Yoh tomaba la mano de Anna, que no pudo evitar sonreír. Y si pensaban todos que no podía empeorar el momento, se equivocaron, pues de un salto alguien entró por la ventana. Lentes oscuros, sonrisa cínica, suéter de cuello alto, pantalones ajustados y botas, todo de negro, su cabello marrón amarrando en media cola, y sus dos morenas manos, sosteniendo un par de pistolas, una dirigida hacia Yoh, y la otra hacia el policía más viejo.

-Escuchen estúpidos-Les habló a los policías-Si hacen algo les vuelo los sesos al sr. Asakura y a su jefe ¿qué les parece?-Todos se quedaron en shock, pero el castaño caminó hacia Anna, que completamente anonadada no supo que hacer-Disculpa, ¿Eres Anna, la gata negra?

-S... s

-Ah bien, pues te tengo que matar Anita, me van a pagar bastante por eso así que mejor rápido y sin dolor ¿sale?-De un movimiento extremadamente rápido dirigió una de las pistolas a la cara de Anna, escuchó el leve paso que dio el jefe para moverse de ser apuntado, pero sin siquiera ver, disparó al pie del líder policiaco que soltó un grito de dolor-No se muevan dije-Nuevamente se concentró en Anna y estaba a punto de disparar pero un grito lo detuvo, miró, aun apuntando al jefe de policía y a Anna, como un rubio lloraba desconsolado en su lugar-Oh que ternura, ¿es tú hijo o qué?

-Mi hermano-Contestó entre dientes la rubia, pues temía que le hiciera algo a Hanna

-Mmmm, me pregunto si me pagará más si primero te hago sufrir-Pensó en voz alta el joven, y asintiendo con la cabeza sonrió-Bueno Anita, este es tu día de suerte, no te voy a matar, pero si a tu hermano-Y tan rápido como lo dijo lo hizo.

Dos disparos sonaron.

El primero, dirigido a la rodilla del jefe de policía para distraer a la misma, y el segundo, directo a la cabeza de Hanna, que estaba tendido en el suelo. Gritos se escucharon de inmediato , y el acecino, dispuesto a darse la vuelta e irse bajó sus armas, pero sintió una bofetada que le tiró los lentes, levantó la mirada, era la rubia que tenia que  matar, parecía más pálida y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, después de eso, ella corrió hacia su inerte hermano. Era la primera mujer que le ponía una mano encima, pero escuchando como los policías pensaban acercársele salió por la ventana lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡¡¡Hanna!!!-

* * *

Todo lo planeó Marion, no hay duda. Se decía a sí mismo Yoh, abrazando fuertemente a Anna que no paraba de llorar, ni siquiera estaban en el hospital, sino en el burdel, lugar que en esos momentos parecía muchísimo mejor que la mansión. Hanna estaba muerto, la policía se llevó el pequeño cuerpo para tenerlo en la morgue, y sacarlo cuando fue el funeral. Pilica estaba destrozada, por la muerte de Hanna y por lo que le hizo Len, jamás se lo imaginó, era un cabrón que no valía la pena, pero bien que lloraba por él. Jun y Tamao no se movían de donde estaban, se sentían demasiado mal como para hacerlo, solo estaban recargadas, una en la otra, mirando a la nada. Manta y Riu, fueron al ministerio para denunciar al hombre de cabellos marrones. Y Horo solo cuidaba de que el maniático de Fausto no se acercara al cuarto.

Len se había ido con su "querida" prometida y su madre, seguramente al hotel donde ellas se hospedarían. Y ya eran casi las once de la noche, y las chicas tenían que trabajar, pero ¿cómo hacerlo?

Tocaron la puerta y antes de que dijeran algo se abrió. Entró apresurada la chica, moviendo sus largos cabellos grises en el proceso, con una cara más fingida que nada de tristeza llegó hasta Anna.

-¡¿Es verdad?! ¡¿Mataron a tu hermano?!-Gritó y todos la miraron con odio, pero Anna no levantó la vista-¡Vamos dime! ¡Los rumores en Fukuoka nunca faltan pero necesito confirmarlo!... Aun que bueno, por tu cara seguramente y si está bien muerto, solo te he visto así cuando llegaste al burdel-Negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa-Ay Anna, ve el lado positivo, te liberas de una carga

Nadie reaccionó, pero de un momento a otro Anna ya estaba encima de Jenny ahorcándola mientras ella gritaba y pataleaba

-¡Él nunca fue una carga, estúpida zorra!-Cerró su puño y la golpeó, sintiendo los brazos de Yoh tratando de levantarla pero no se separó-¡él era mi hermano, limpio, no un asqueroso gusano como tú!-Otro golpe más y varias lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos-¡Y te juro que cuando tenga en mis manos a Marion le voy a hacer esto!!-Agarró la cabeza de Jenny la estrelló contra el piso una y otra vez, escuchando los grititos de ella, pero no le importaron-¡Pero cuando tenga al cabrón que lo mató te juro, Jenny, que...!-Nuevamente posó sus manos en el cuello de la chica y la ahorcó los más fuerte que pudo, acercándose a su cara-juro que no lo soltaré tan fácil como a ti-Susurró peligrosamente mientras se separaba por fin de ella, Yoh la agarró de los brazos, pero ya era en vano, Jenny tenía las marcas de uñas enterradas en el cuello, un golpe junto al ojo y en la mejilla izquierda, más una de las sienes abierta y ensangrentada-¡Lárgate puta de mierda!

Gritó al final la rubia y Jenny salió lo más rápido que pudo de ahí. Las miradas se dirigieron hacia Anna, que respiraba rápidamente y aun tenía los puños apretados, Jun y Pilica se pararon a abrazarla, mientras Tamao puso una mano en su hombre

-Te juro que si no lo hacías tú, lo hacía yo-Sonrió tratando de darle ánimos, y Anna se secó las lágrimas sonriendo un poco y abrazando a sus amigas, mirando por encima de los hombros de ellas la fotografía vieja que tenían colgada, donde aparecía su pequeño hermano con una gran sonrisa, bajó la cabeza y la enterró entre Pilica y Jun, pero por un momento hubiera preferido desaparecer en vez de eso.

¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por que le debieron arrebatar a su única familia? No era justo, no...

**_La luz amarilla iluminaba completamente la noche. La choza en llamas, se consumía justo frente a sus ojos, escuchando los gritos de desesperación de sus padres, que no salían, por que creían que ella y su hermano estaban adentro, pero no se podían acercar, y sus gritos no llegaban a los oídos de sus padres, a los cuales se les fueron extinguiendo la vida, junto con el fuego. Y, aun que todos vieron, nadie hizo nada para ayudar, como si nos les importara, y es que esa era la verdad, fuera de sus vidas, nada les importaba. _**

**_-¿Dónde están mamá y papá, hermana?_**

**_-En el cielo Hanna..._**

**_-¿Por qué?_**

**_-Por que... se han muerto_**

**_-¿Muerto?_**

**_-Sí Hanna, mamá y papá, jamás volverán a estar con nosotros_**

**_Susurró a su hermano y a la fría noche que se les presentaba, no podía pensar bien, ¿qué estaba pasando? ¡En tres segundos se había quedado sola... con su hermano menor! ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por que les debían arrebatar a sus padres? No era justo, no..._**

-¿Anna?-Le susurraron y volteó a ver, Yoh la miraba preocupado-¿En que pensabas?

-En... cosas-Contestó mientras se ponía los tacones para trabajar ese día...

**_-No queda otra, tengo que trabajar para sacarnos adelante Hanna_**

**_-Pero ¿dónde vas a trabajar?_**

**_-Ni me preguntes, no sé, pero si sé que no me pienso quedar de brazos cruzados, además ya nos falta comida_**

**_-Pues sí, pero hermanita, no te van a dejar entrar a nada_**

**_-Ya buscaré, además... me lo promet_******

**_Así es, prometí no dejarme caer, en ninguna situación, enfrentaré a la vida de la mano con mi hermano, lo sacaré adelante, de la forma que sea y jamás voy a derrumbarme ante ninguna cosa..._**

-Ninguna cosa-Susurró bajando las escaleras y mirando como la puerta se abría continuamente para dejar pasar a hombres lujuriosos y deseosos. Jenny no se veía en ningún lugar y se sonrió por eso. Fausto estaba en la caja de la barra, parecía más consciente que las últimas veces que lo había visto, y sus amigas ya estaban yendo y viniendo por todo el burdel...

**_-¿Crees que nos pase algo?_**

**_-No Hanna, yo siempre te voy a cuidar_**

**_-¡Si tú lo dices te creo Anita!_**

**_-No me digas Anita, Hanna_**

**_-Ji, ji, ji, ji, perdón, ¡mira! hay más niñas como tú-Señaló a una pelirosada y una pleiazul que sentadas le enseñaban a una más mayor un juego de manos_**

**_-Marinero que se fue a la Mari Mari Mar... Hola-Detuvo la canción la pelirosada y se le acercó-¿Eres nueva?_**

**_-Eh s_**

**_-Mi nombre es Tamao, y el apellido no lo preguntes, no me lo sé ja, ja, ja-Anna sonrió antes la inocencia de la rosada, y la otra de su edad se acerc_**

**_-Yo soy Pilica, ¿cómo te llamas?_**

**_-Anna... K._**

**_-Bueno Anna K. yo soy Jun, y te enseñaré como se trabaja aquí ¿vale?, ¿y tú pequeñín, cómo te llamas?_**

**_-¡Yo me llamo Hanna!..._**

-No puedo creer que vayas a trabajar hoy Anita

-¿Eh? Ah, no te preocupes Yoh, ¡y no me digas Anita!

-Ji, ji, ji, ji, perdón-Le dijo al besarla

**_-¿Foto... qué?_**

**_-Fotografía Pilica-Explicó Jun-Me costó muchísimo dinero contratar al fotógrafo para una foto, así que pónganse todas_**

**_-¿Y eso qué hace o qué?_**

**_-Ay Tamao, tú solo no te muevas-Se colocó Jun atrás de unas pequeñas Tamao, Pilica y Anna, que llevaba junto a Hanna, un gran flash les dio en la cara y poco después, en la hoja negra que les habían dado, se comenzó a distinguir la imagen que capturó la cámara_**

**_-¡"rale!-Exclamaron todas mientras sonreían_**

-¡Anna!-Llamó Jun, la rubia se acercó y miró interrogante a su amiga

-Tráete a todos a la cocina ¡rápido!

-Bueno-Jaló a Yoh, Horo, Riu, Manta (que ya habían llegado) Tamao y Pilica. Al entrar a la cocina, un viejo ponía en una base de tres patas una enorme cámara

-¡¿Y esto?!-Exclamaron emocionadas Tamao y Pilica al ver la cámara

-Me costó muchísimo dinero contratar al fotógrafo, pero me hizo descuento por una noche, así que pónganse todos-Explicó sonriente al colocarse.

Anna e Yoh quedaron en medio, junto a la rubia Tamao y Pilica abrazadas con Jun al lado sonriente, a la izquierda de Yoh, Riu y Horo sonriendo cargando a Manta que estaba riendo nervioso por su estatura. El flashazo iluminó la habitación cuando el fotógrafo dijo "Güisqui" haciendo reír a todos...

**_-¿Y para qué la foto?_**

**_-Pues por que las quiero mucho, y por que en ella siempre estarán las personas que nunca olvidaremos-Dijo Jun colgando la foto en la recámara_**

**_-¡¡Oohhh!!-Soltaron el resto._******

**Notas de la autora: O**k**, **por favor**, **fans del** L**en**xP**ilica**, **no me maten**, **es necesario**, **esto va a mejorar además **YO** soy fan de esta encantadora pareja**,** pero también le tengo que poner sus peros**, **si no**, **que aburrido**, **así que** ¡**esperen al próximo capítulo donde se reconcilian**! (**s**, **no duro mucho con ellos peleadosje**, **je**)**

**Y **también**, fans de Hanna, ¡**no me maten**! H**ay una razón muy lógica para la muerte de **H**anna**, **dentro de varios capítulos lo verán****

**V**eo **(**con tristezaL**) **que al parecer**, **aun que algunos sí les gustó el capítulo anterior**, **a la mayoría no**, **puesto que recibí una cantidad muchísimo menor de lo que acostumbro**, **lo lamento si no pude llenar las expectativas que querían**, **y es por eso que traté de esforzarme bastante en este capítulo que espero les agrade** (**de verdad**), **así que muchas gracias a los que dejaron reviews**, **aquí les va la contestación**: **

**            Pinkz88: **Hola, muchísimas gracias por ser la primera en dejarme un review, y pues creo que aquí te he dado todas las respuestas que querías, pero eso de que Marion se aliara con Liserg, te lo dejo a la imaginación para capítulos continuos. Espero te haya gustado y de nuevo mil gracias por tu review.

            **May sk: **Hola, no te desesperes mujer, que yo soy bien tardada para subir ja, ja, lo siento  no pude hacerlo antes, pero espero que te guste, cualquier crítica es bienvenida, y pues sí, como subí otro capítulo decidí por subirme también este, me halaga que te fijes en qué subo y no, muchas gracias, en cuanto al Len y Pilica, les acabo de meter un tope enorme entre ambos, pero no te preocupes, (juro) que ellos van a terminar juntos, nunca los separaría, el próximo capi va a ser muy lindo con respecto a esta pareja, de hecho pienso meter una canción, pero luego verás. El pasado de Anna aquí por fin se descubre, bueno más o menos, e Yoh, ¡claro! Yoh siempre tiene que ser tierno, no me lo imagino de otra forma. Pilica, en cuanto a ella, sí, es muy astuta para haberle sacado así la información a Len, es lo mismo con ella, no me la imagino diferente, siempre con una mente rápida pero sin perder su inocencia. Liserg, sí es un desgraciado, y Marion, ese fue el chiste, descubrir que ella en realidad sí ama a Yoh pero lo odia al mismo tiempo pues él a ella no la ama. Hao (no te puedo decir si es el asececino o no) pero estoy de acuerdo contigo, él es un hombre guapísimo, lindo, cínico, listo, poderoso uff! En fin, yo también me dejé llevar, y muchísimas gracias por el largísimo review, aun que el anterior fue corto, no importa, gracias, le seguiré echando ganas y de verdad, muchas gracias por tus ánimos May.

            **Beu Rib: **Ay gracias, de verdad, por tu review, aun que sea corto me dejaste (TT) aprovecho para decirte que tu historia "Tardes Negras" me fascina, discúlpame si no te he dejado ningún review pero siempre se me va, aun así, te incisito, tu historia es muy buena, ¡sigue así!

            **Seinko: **¡Wao! Gracias por el review, no creo que mi historia esté tan buena, pero ya que lo dices, ja, ja, no, de verdad, muchas gracias por el review, aun que ahora me has de querer matar por lo que le hice a Hanna, pero hay explicación muy pronto la verás lo prometo. Y no, ¡deagh! No me gusta, Liserg, comparto tu opinión, es un sufrido (claro tú no dijiste eso pero je, je yo sí) Ahora, respecto a las respuestas que me diste (sinceramente me hizo reír mucho la última) me has de querer matar, pero ya dije, voy a reconciliar muy románticamente a Len y Pilica, incluso le tira a erótico pero ya se verá. También estoy de acuerdo con eso de que Anna SIEMPRE ha confiado y confiará en Yoh, por que lo ama. ¿El acecino es Hao? Eh… je, je, mejor ve en los próximos capítulos (no sé para qué, es muy obvio ¬¬u) Ja, ja, ja, y no, Hao digo el acecino no va a matar a Anna, también es muy obvio. ¿Qué si Marion se suicidará? ¡Lo estoy pensando muy seriamente!!! xaito!! o

            **Keiko-sk: **Ya has visto lo que le hizo _esa_ a la pobre de Anna, muchas gracias por tu review y tus felicitaciones, me siento muy bien, ojala aun te guste la historia por que si no me doy un tiro xx

            **Itzel: **Ja, ja, no te preocupes, haré una muerte muy "agradable" para Marion, gracias por la felicitación, espero siga siendo buena la historia ;)

            **Ximena: ¡**Wao**! **¡Gracias!!! No creí que fuera tan buena, rayos lamento no haber podido continuar tan rápido, pero espero que el capi te guste y la historia completamente, si quieres criticar o hacer sugerencias son bienvenidas con todo gusto, muchísimas gracias y trataré de subir más rápido ¿sale? J

            **Minamo: **Hola gracias, es verdad, el acecino es Hao, (muy obvio ne?), me da muchísimo gusto que extrañaras mi fic, lamento no haber subido antes, trataré de mejorar eso je, je, y pues espero te siga gustando, muchas gracias

            **ClaRiTa: **¡Hola! Que linda, gracias por decirme eso de mi fic, y bueno Hao… no estoy segura si se enamorará de Anna, pero ya se verá, muchas gracias, espero te siga gustando J

            ****

**            Hibarichan: **Gracias, sí, anuncié que estaría un poco subido de tono el fic, pero me acabas de alentar mucho con eso de que lo he trabajo bien, je, je, sí no es uno de los más comunes mi fic y mucho menos la trama. No sabía que pudiera escribir las escenas fuertes para dejar impresionados o sorprendidos a los lectores, (gracias por la nota). La idea de los personajes de esta manera, me llegó en un documental sobre como eran los burdeles en la época que plasmo en la historia, que por cierto, en este capítulo lo marco mucho, aun que creí que no tendría tanto "éxito" la idea, tal parece que sí. En cuanto a las parejas, más he puesto a sufrir a Len y Pilica, pero se va a arreglar de una forma muy linda ya lo verás, además esto era otra prueba para Len. No hay de qué, por mí encantada de publicar mi fic, y no te preocupes, les paso tu recado a Liserg y a Fausto.

            **Adelicia: **¡Gracias! Bueno si supieras, soy experta en el suspenso, pero lo siento, trataré de no tardar ya tanto en subir, muchas gracias por el review, ojala aun te guste la historia.

**Hotaru:** Gracias por dejarme el review y por votar en lo de Hao, tomaré muy en cuenta eso J****


End file.
